


Make You Crazy Over My Touch

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Porn Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: Jonny knows all the fluffers the studio has, he’s been here a long time. This kid? Definitely new. He wonders how he missed him in the room this whole time.“Hey,” the fluffer says, a nervous gait in his steps. “I’m Patrick. Uh, should I just-”“Gimme your hand,” Jonny demands suddenly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I co-wrote the first few thousand words with [obviouslylinked](http://obviouslylinked.tumblr.com/) in the summer of 2016. Unfortunately, she’s since gotten busy with school and has stepped away from the fandom for now. I decided to continue the fic because the idea of fluffer Patrick and porn star Jonny has been in my head forever. I don’t know much about porn industry and minimal research was done, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> HUGE thanks to [Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightnow) for being the best beta/cheerleader ever! I've been struggling to finish this for the last few months and she's been such a great friend and kept encouraging me to continue which has meant a lot. <3
> 
> (Age gap: Jonny is 28, Patrick is 21.)
> 
> title is a lyric from Supercut by Lorde.

_**Jonny** _

Jonny busies himself by texting his brother as he sits in the waiting room before his scene. David catches him up with what’s been going on with the family, and asks when Jonny will be gracing them with his presence. He winces at the implications. 

He hasn’t been home in over a year now. Just last week he made up an excuse to get out of going home for Canadian Thanksgiving and as Christmas is in two months, he’s going to think about how he’ll get out of that too. He misses his family, sure, but sometimes he’d rather avoid the awkward conversations about how his work is going. They know what he does for a living and he knows deep down they’re disappointed in him.

Jonny hears voices get louder from the other room, a lot of intense moaning and panting, and then silence.

“That was hot,” he hears someone say. Someone else giggles.

“No seriously, you guys are so fucking good together,” the director, Jonny assumes, says. “You’re our biggest hit, and it’s no surprise given your chemistry.”

Jonny figures it’s probably Brady Skjei and Jimmy Vesey that he’s speaking to.

He’s proven right when they exit the room and come out into the lobby a few moments later.

“JT!” Brady shouts, sauntering over for a fist bump.

“Skjei,” Jonny says curtly, and then turns to Jimmy, “Vesey.”

“So formal,” Brady laughs and shoves at his shoulder. Jonny grunts in response.

“Who’s your scene with?” Jimmy asks.

“Brandon Saad,” Jonny responds, subtly wiping at the spot where Brady touched him. 

“Oh. I hear he likes it rough.” Jimmy winks.

“You would know,” Brady mutters under his breath.

“Brady,” Jimmy warns. “Don’t be like that.”

“That’s why you should never date another actor,” Jonny observes.

“I think jealousy will always be a factor no matter who you date,” Brady says, wrapping a hand around Jimmy’s waist and pulling him closer.

“Right. Then that’s why you should never date _as_ an actor,” Jonny amends.

“Your life must be sad,” Jimmy says, tugging Brady towards the exit.

“Fuck you,” Jonny grumbles as he flips them off.

“Have fun with Saader!” Brady shouts over his shoulder.

**

Jonny gets called into another room where he meets with the director, Mick Richardson. Scenes usually start with the director telling the actors what should happen and the positions he thinks they should do. There’s always creative freedom in it, but for the most part, actors follow the guidelines that are given. Jonny’s partner isn’t there yet so Mick tells him to get comfortable and wait.

The producer, a burly guy with a friendly face, walks in a couple minutes later.

“Hey Jon, can I speak with you for a second?” the producer, Walt, asks.

“Yeah,” Jonny scrambles up from where he was sprawled out on the bed and follows him to the connecting room next door.

“I wanted to talk to you about your ratings,” Walt starts. “Your new videos aren’t doing too great. Honestly, if this keeps up, I’m afraid we might have to pull you.”

Ah, there it is.

Jonny knew this was going to happen. He’s twenty eight and not getting any younger; it’s clear that he’s being edged out by fresh, new faces like Brady and Jimmy. The annoying thing is that Jonny can’t think of anything he can do to gain more views. He always gives his all in these scenes, but it’s been a while since he’s had great chemistry with anyone.

When he first started doing porn, he was the studio’s star. He raked in an unprecedented amount of views and subscriptions. It was mostly due to his looks and Jonny loved sex which always seemed to show well on video. There was no real key to success back then.

But that was years ago. He’s 28 now and he assumes people are probably sick of him. He’s nothing exciting anymore, they’ve seen it all from him. He knows he’s on the clock with this studio. His contract is up in a few months and it’s very likely that it won’t be renewed.

“I know, fuck,” Jonny sighs. “I’m sorry. I’ll be better.”

“Just let us know what you need, okay?” Brent says, thumping him gently on his back. “We’re here to help you out. If there’s a particular actor you want or like, a scene you wanna act out, just shoot, alright?”

Jonny nods. “I will. Thanks.”

He’s thought about that, but he’s been with almost all the actors the studio has available and nothing has changed. He’s also thought about his fantasies and what would get him going, but he can’t come up with anything he hasn’t already done. He just been around for too long, maybe a change in studios would be good for him in the end.

**

Jonny’s struggling to stay hard inside of Brandon’s mouth. Shit.

They had barely even started and he can’t stay hard long enough to get a decent blow job. Simply put, it’s embarrassing.

“Cut,” Mick says. “Let’s take five.”

Brandon immediately pulls Jonny’s cock out of his mouth and gives him a concerned look. “Does it not feel good?” he asks.

“No, it does!” Jonny says quickly. “I’m just having a bad day, is all.”

“Oh, well, tell me what you like,” Brandon whispers as he crawls onto Jonny’s lap.

“Um, I think I need to pee,” Jonny stutters as he shoves Brandon off of him and retreats to the bathroom. He washes his face and takes a few deep breaths, clutching tiredly at the edge of the sink. He doesn’t know what’s going on with him lately. It’s never usually this hard to get hard and he refuses to blame it on his age.

When he returns to the room, Mick eyes his limp cock and shakes his head. He ushers over someone standing at the corner. A kid with unruly blond curls shuffles towards him.

Jonny knows all the fluffers the studio has, he’s been here a long time. This kid? Definitely new. He wonders how he missed him in the room this whole time.

“Hey,” the fluffer says, a nervous gait in his steps. “I’m Patrick. Uh, should I just-”

“Gimme your hand,” Jonny demands suddenly. He doesn’t know where that came from, but it was probably because of the innocent blue eyes that are focused on him.

Patrick obliges and runs a hand from one of Jonny’s nipples down to his cock. He gets a sturdy grip on the cock and tugs experimentally. Jonny can feel himself start to harden at the touch. Patrick bends his head and trails his lips along Jonny’s pecs and abs, his other hand gently grazing Jonny’s balls.

A moan escapes Jonny and right when he’s about to run a hand through Patrick’s curls, Mick interrupts them.

“Perfect!” Mick shouts. “Let’s start rolling. Good job, Pat.”

Patrick places a parting kiss on Jonny’s left nipple, feathery light, and pulls away, leaving Jonny feeling as if every part of his body that he’s touched is on fire.

Jonny turns to Brandon who is pulling at his own cock, legs spread out, on the bed. He joins him and they make out for a while, grinding their cocks together. 

At first, the friction is amazing, and Jonny thinks they’ll be fine for the rest of the shoot, but then Brandon flips them over and pins Jonny’s hands above him. He catches a glimpse of Patrick watching from the corner of the room and a spark of arousal jerks through his flushed body, making him lose his momentum. 

“Fuck,” he mutters. “I need a minute.”

Brandon sighs and rolls off of him.

“What do you need, Jonny?” Mick asks, peeking around the monitor.

“Yeah, I just—” Jonny swings his legs over the edge of the bed and after a moment of hesitation, crooks a finger at Patrick.

Patrick blushes when the heads swivel in his direction, a little stunned. Mick gives him a questioning look. Shrugging, Patrick walks over to the bed.

“Your mouth,” Jonny demands again.

Swallowing thickly, Patrick gets on his knees and tugs on Jonny’s cock a few times before wrapping his lips around the tip. He eases the rest of Jonny into his mouth and starts sucking.

Jonny resists the urge to thrust into the hot wet mouth. He does, however, finally card his hands through Patrick’s hair and gently tug.

Patrick moans with Jonny’s cock still in his mouth creating a vibration that Jonny can feel up his cock and down his spine.

“Fuck, so good,” Jonny says in earnest. 

Patrick peers up at him unsurely with his bright blue eyes for a few seconds, and then they flutter close again. He slowly releases Jonny’s cock from his mouth, but keeps the tip in, licking at the slit.

Jonny’s legs thrash at the sudden sensation that overtakes his body. Patrick’s mouth is so wet and hot and just - it’s so good.

Patrick licks Jonny’s cock up and down and then thumps it against the outside of his cheek, panting slightly.

“Jonny,” Mick says. “You good?”

Jonny blinks up at everyone staring at them. He forgot where he was for a few minutes. He doesn’t answer, but Patrick pulls away regardless. 

“Yeah,” Jonny mutters weakly.

He lies back down on the bed next to Brandon and takes a deep breath, willing his heart to slow down. Brandon rolls back on top of him and crawls down to Jonny’s cock. He takes it in his mouth just like Patrick had and starts sucking.

Jonny doesn’t feel nearly as amazing as he had when Patrick was giving him a blow job. Brandon tries to copy Patrick’s moves, but something is still left to be desired and Jonny hopes it doesn’t show on his face. He does stay hard during the entirety of it so he doesn’t think the shoot is going to be a total bust.

“Cut!” Mick yells.

Or maybe it is.

“Brandon’s doing the same shit Pat did, I don’t get what the problem is,” Mick says, clearly exasperated.

“I— I don’t know,” Jonny answers.

Mick sighs. “We’re going to have to cancel the scene.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jonny says to Brandon because this means they’re only going to get partially paid.

Brandon shrugs, clicking his tongue disappointedly. “It happens,” he says as he puts his clothes back on. 

Jonny stays on the bed, head in his hands, when he feels someone touch his thigh and then his cock. He’s about to yell at whoever thinks it’s okay to just feel him up when he opens his eyes to see Patrick.

“Oh,” he breathes.

“Do you want me to finish you off?” Patrick asks innocently, licking his lips as he stares at Jonny’s swollen, wet cock.

“Um… sure?” Jonny says slowly. 

“Hand or mouth?” Patrick smirks.

“Ass, actually. If you don’t mind,” Jonny answers, confidently.

Patrick raises an eyebrow at him and then straddles his lap. He’s fully clothed, so when he grinds his ass into Jonny’s cock, the friction intensifies.

Jonny grabs a hold of Patrick’s waist and pulls him closer so that he can mouth at his neck.

**

_**Patrick** _

Patrick continues to rub his ass against Jonny’s cock and holds onto Jonny with one hand on his back and the other in his hair.

“Hey,” Patrick whispers. “Kiss me.”

Jonny stops sucking kisses onto Patrick’s collarbone and turns to catch his lips, the kiss more of a clashing of teeth and tongue as Patrick’s grinding quickens.

“Fuck,” someone curses. “Can we film this?”

Patrick slowly pulls away from the kiss and turns his head to Mick.

“What?” he asks, dazed.

Jonny nudges his nose against Patrick’s jaw and goes back to kissing his neck.

“Can we film you guys doing this?” Mick clarifies.

“Now?” Patrick asks.

“Yes, now. That was pretty hot,” Mick says.

“No,” Patrick says, his fingers tightening slightly in Jonny’s hair. “I don’t want to be on camera.”

“Well, what if we don’t show your face?” Mick asks, sounding desperate. “I promise we’ll shoot just the back of your head. If we get any part of your face, we’ll blur it.”

Jonny places a wet kiss on his ear lobe and grazes his teeth across it.

Patrick lets out a whimper. “Fine, fine, just shut up.”

Jonny chuckles softly and leans back up to kiss Patrick.

Their lips slide wetly together, and Patrick shivers as a sliver of tongue teases against his own. He parts his lips with a soft sigh, feeling Jonny’s groan pulse against his fingers as he gropes blindly at Jonny’s jaw, tongues dancing to a sensual rhythm. 

Patrick finds himself struggling to rein in the moans as Jonny starts moving his hips, his bare erection brushing over Patrick’s denim-covered cock in unfulfilling pleasure. 

“Nn—” he whines in frustration, grinding down harder in Jonny’s lap.

“Shit,” Jonny murmurs, hands gripping so hard at Patrick’s hips they will probably leave bruises. “I wanna—can I?”

Patrick gazes at him dumbly, unable to comprehend. His arousal is clouding his mind so much, he can hardly form sentences.

“Hm? What…?”

His mouth drops open in a silent gasp as a long, callused finger slips beneath his jeans and briefs, and disappears between his cheeks.

"You’re not fucking me,” Patrick says, enjoying the feeling of Jonny’s finger messaging his hole but not wanting his cock doing the same.

Jonny shuts his eyes for a second, muttering a curse.

“I want to fuck you, Patrick,” he says when he opens his eyes.

Patrick grimaces. “I don’t fuck strangers.”

Mick has a quick chat with the camera guy and then looks over at them. “Boys, is there a problem?”

“Nope,” Patrick says, giving him a thumbs-up. “Just setting some boundaries. Give us a second.”

He turns back to Jonny.

“You can use my ass like this to get off,” Patrick suggests, grinding down on Jonny like he’s been doing. “Or I can just leave, ‘cause you’re definitely not fucking me.”

Jonny continues to regard him with a sour expression, and Patrick can see an eyebrow twitching. Damn, and it was getting good too.

“Right,” Patrick says with finality. He shifts backward to lift himself from Jonny’s lap.

Just as his right foot toes the floor, he hears a _“fuck it.”_ Before he can bring his head up to look at Jonny, there’s a firm grip on his thigh and a hand pulling the back of his shirt. He squeezes his eyes shut as he hits the pillows, wincing as his flailing hand whacks painfully against the headboard. 

“What the—!”

Jonny looms over him, tanned arms coming to rest at the sides.

“Okay, no fucking” Jonny says, his voice low. He lowers himself onto Patrick’s body, settling most of his weight against Patrick’s smaller frame. “Not today, anyway.”

Patrick’s breath catches. “You’re assuming there’s a next time.”

Jonny bends forward, his lips brushing Patrick’s with every word, “You’re not going to stay a fluffer from now on, not while I’m here.”

He swallows Patrick’s response with a kiss, licking his way into Patrick’s mouth, where his tongue lies waiting for another _pas de deux_.

The heat from Jonny’s naked skin seeps through the thin fabric of Patrick’s shirt as he lounges lazily on top of Patrick, knees nudging apart Patrick’s thighs. Jonny wriggles heavily on top of him, pressing all the more insistently against the erection straining under his jeans.

Patrick tips his head back, unable to stop his lips from parting with a gasp.

_Feels—_

“So good,” Jonny pants open-mouthed, hot breath tickling Patrick’s jaw.

The butterflies inside Patrick’s stomach flutter and jump when nimble digits work his belt, swiftly unbuckling them from the loops. He lifts his hips up as Jonny unzips his jeans and tugs the edges of his pants and briefs down to his ankles in one movement, freeing his cock to the cool air in the room.

“Fuck,” Patrick breathes.

Oh god, he doesn’t remember signing up to receive blowjobs, and yet…

He plasters his forearm against his eyes as he spies the cameras and the rest of the crew on the other side of the room. He’s never had sex with an audience, this is so fucking awkward.

Patrick arches his back, his spine curving with pleasure as Jonny takes the tip of his cock between his lips, taking him deeper at a slow, torturing pace, until the moist, hot cavern of his mouth envelops Patrick’s arousal completely. Then he sucks hard, and the sensation is so incredible it has Patrick’s toes curling into themselves.

“Ah—”

He throws his head back further into the pillow, showing the delicate line of his throat to the camera. His cock throbs thickly in Jonny’s mouth.

“Jonny, Jonny.” Patrick clutches at the sheets with one hand in an effort to keep from coming prematurely. “Jonny, it’s—”

He cries out as Jonny groans in response, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure rolling across the length of Patrick’s body. His hips are jerking helplessly, wanting to get deeper and deeper and _deeper_ , until he has Jonny choking on his cock.

“Fuck. I’m gonna…” he mutters weakly.

Just as the pinch in his abdomen becomes too much, as if he is about to burst, Jonny’s lips slip off his cock, leaving it standing rock-hard and flushed red. He crawls up to where Patrick’s face is, nuzzling at his cheeks.

“Your cock is so fucking pretty,” he rasps, voice low.

Patrick cradles the back of Jonny’s head and pulls him down for a kiss. He whines softly as he tastes himself, a little bitter, on Jonny’s tongue.

He palms the muscles of Jonny’s shoulder blades, feels the strength in his powerful back as he reels him closer, so they end up chest-to-chest. Their breaths mingle as they get absorbed in each other’s lips, the kisses turning sloppy with need.

Patrick moans when Jonny’s hand wraps around both their cocks. The touch is searing, and with the aid of Jonny’s saliva from the blowjob and the precum leaking from their slits, Jonny’s hand slides up and down with ease.

For the next minute, Patrick can hardly stop the _“ah, ah”_ noises that fall from his mouth as Jonny works them both relentlessly. His legs hike up with each tremor that racks his frame, jeans and underwear falling to the floor, and when Jonny slides a thumb _just_ right under the ridge of the head, Patrick gasps loudly. His thighs clench convulsively around Jonny’s waist, heels digging sharply into his lower back.

Without his feet to ground him to the bed, Patrick can only hang on when Jonny’s hand picks up speed. His movements become frantic as they approach release.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jonny groans as he mouths once more at Patrick’s jaw.

Patrick’s body coils forward, clutching unforgivingly around Jonny’s broad shoulders, his pants ragged. He is so close, so close—

“One day,” Jonny whispers into his ear. “I’m going to stuff you full and fuck you so hard, fuck you so good— fill you up—”

Patrick can’t help the image of Jonny above him, his huge cock sliding into Patrick’s tight fluttering hole, spreading him wide open, flash across his mind. He falls back onto the sheets, chest plastered to Jonny’s as his spine arches, his climax torn from him with a vicious grip.

Distantly, he hears someone curse but barely registers the hot splash of fluid on his stomach, mixing filthily with his own come as he floats hazily at the height of pleasure.

Patrick grunts as Jonny drops on top of him, hearts racing as they try to catch their breaths.

“Alright, that’s a wrap!” Mick’s voice announces gleefully to the room. “Great job, boys. Brilliant reactions from you, Jonny.”

Jonny mumbles something incoherent in response.

“Go clean up in the showers if you have to. We’ll take it from here,” Walt says, waving at them from beside Mick. “Good job.”

“Hey,” Patrick says as he pushes at Jonny, struggling to sit up. He makes a face at the stains on his shirt. “You guys promised, right? No faces.”

Walt blinks at him. “Yeah, sure. It’s not going to be a problem.”

“Okay. Uh, thanks.”

Patrick pauses for a moment, considering.

“Wait. Does this mean I get paid for this too?”

Mick laughs, “Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Yeah, you get the other half of Saader’s share. That okay with you?”

Patrick nods quickly.

“Alright, that’s settled, let’s go wash up,” Jonny interrupts. 

He swings his long, thick legs over the edge of the bed and stands, stretching languidly. Patrick mirrors him, picking up his clothes as he does.

“Pat! Pat, before you leave,” Mick calls as he hurries over. “Tomorrow. Same time, yeah? We’ll shoot some more scenes with Jonny.”

Patrick startles.

“What?” He frowns. “I thought it’s just for today?”

“Ah… that…” Mick scratches his cheek. “Come on, Pat. You were great. I’m sure Jonny wouldn’t mind doing it again, right Jonny?”

Patrick can feel a weirdly intense gaze burning into the side of his head.

“I don’t mind at all,” Jonny replies.

“Nope, no can do.” Patrick puts his hands out in front of him. “You have other actors for that.”

“This has been the most enthusiasm I’ve seen from Jonny in a while now,” Walt chimes in.

“I’m an old man, cut me some slack,” Jonny grumbles.

“Right,” Walt snorts.

“It’s good money,” Mick purrs, wagging his eyebrows at Patrick.

Honestly, it’s not as if he chose to work at the studio by choice, not if he could help it. Money is tight, and college is expensive. Living five hundred miles away from home has already been a mental battle for Patrick, sucking cock to get by with rent is basically icing on the cake.

And now? Wanting him to star in porn? Fuck strangers on the reg?

“That’s not our arrangement,” Patrick sighs.

“Changes can always be made.”

Patrick frowns. “I can’t just do anal with anyone. Especially porn stars.”

“Why not?” Jonny asks, his expression contorting. 

Patrick gets that being scouted by both Mick and Walt is a big deal, but this isn’t path his life is supposed to head in. He’s trying to get into med school. Porn and med school don’t go together.

“It’s just, I don’t want that, okay?” Patrick rakes his fingers through his hair, ruffled from earlier. “I just wanna earn some cash and be on the down-low, not be all… out there for everyone and their mom to see me get fucked by a different dude in every video.”

Jonny scowls. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He roughly pushes Patrick’s shoulder. “What’s so wrong with fucking strangers? You’re a goddamn fluffer not a nun. You don’t really get to have a moral high ground here, man.”

“Fuck you, I just don’t want to do it, man!” Patrick flushes angrily. “It’s embarrassing and beyond degrading!”

“And what, being a fucking fluffer isn’t?” Jonny shouts back. He doesn’t wait for a response from Patrick, stomping off to the bathroom instead.

“Listen, Pat,” Walt starts. “What if we double your pay and keep your face blurred?”

Double the pay sounds pretty damn good to Patrick. He’s struggling to pay for tuition as it is with his part-time job as a waiter and being a fluffer on the side. If he gets paid double for some sucking and rubbing, it might actually be worth it.

“No anal,” Patrick amends the conditions.

Walt sighs. “What about the other way around? You fucking Jonny?”

“I said no anal, that goes both ways,” Patrick replies. As hot as it sounds to fuck Jonny, he still refuses to get that intimate with someone he doesn’t know.

“Why don’t you go get cleaned up. We’ll draw up some papers for you to sign later today, okay?” Walt asks.

“Sure,” Patrick says, already making his way to the bathroom.

Jonny’s lathering up his body in soap when Patrick walks in.

“I’ll be done in a few minutes,” Jonny says, not looking his way.

“I agreed to shoot again,” Patrick says. “So you don’t have to be all huffy about it.”

“I don’t give a shit, I don’t want to shoot anything with you anyway,” Jonny replies. He turns off the shower and slides open the door. “Just because I do porn, doesn’t mean I don’t deserve to be treated with respect.”

“I wasn’t trying to be disrespectful. I just don’t want to be known for sex,” Patrick explains.

“So why did you agree to shoot again?” Jonny asks, stepping out of the shower and toweling himself off.

Patrick takes off his sticky shirt and the rest of his clothes and turns the shower on. “They agreed that I didn’t have to have anal sex and said that they will double the pay and keep my face blurred.”

Jonny doesn’t seem to have anything to say to that, he nods his head and leaves the room without looking back at Patrick.

**

_**Jonny** _

Jonny’s called back a week later for another scene with Patrick. He doesn’t really know how to feel about it. Sex with Patrick was different than anything he’s experienced. He can’t pinpoint what about that whole scene got him going, it’s not like the kid was doing anything different than others do. It would be a lot easier if Patrick would keep his opinions of Jonny’s career to himself this time around.

Patrick’s already there waiting on a bed when he walks in. He has a grim look on his face like he’s not about to enjoy what’s going to happen, so he must really need the money.

Mick’s the director again, probably because he knows how to handle the two of them together. He leads them through the basics of what he wants them to do. There’s no real plot for today’s scene, so no preamble dialogue is necessary. Mick tells them to start by undressing each other, then lead into a 69 position, and end with them rubbing off on each other until they come. They have a little freedom to change things if they want, but it’s usually just best to stick to the given agenda.

Jonny goes to stand by the foot of the bed and waits until Patrick joins him.

“You look mad, I didn’t-”

Jonny stops Patrick’s words with his mouth. When he pulls away, he faintly hears Mick yell action.

“You don’t say a word unless it’s my name you're screaming,” Jonny hisses into Patrick’s ear, loud enough for the microphones to pick up. “Do you understand?”

Patrick nods obediently.

“Good, now kiss me,” Jonny demands. 

Patrick obeys again and surges up to kiss his open mouth. Their tongues immediately start dueling for dominance which elicits a moan from Patrick. Jonny trails his hands down Patrick’s chest to his jeans and he slowly unzips them, the button pops by itself when Jonny yanks them down. He gets down on his knees and mouths at Patrick’s half-hard cock through his boxer briefs.

Patrick paws at Jonny’s back and bends over his head to lift up his shirt. Jonny takes the hint and quickly pulls of his shirt before returning to tongue at Patrick’s covered dick. He rucks Patrick’s shirt up so he can run his hands up and down his sharp yet soft chest.

When there’s a clear wet spot on Patrick’s underwear, thanks to Jonny’s saliva, he stands up and recaptures Patrick’s lips in a kiss. They make out for a few minutes, tongues swiping at each other’s lips and hands roaming each other’s bodies. 

Patrick’s fingers work at getting Jonny’s pants and boxers off as Jonny sucks kisses down Patrick’s neck to his chest.

“Jonny,” Patrick moans when Jonny takes his nipple into his mouth.

Jonny pulls away and takes a look at Patrick. His disheveled hair, his rock hard cock that twitches in his boxers in an attempt to be free, his swollen wet mouth, and his perky nipples all scream at Jonny for attention, he doesn’t know where to start.

Patrick decides for him by pushing down his boxers and freeing his cock. He crawls onto the bed and lies down on his back. Jonny follows suit but instead of getting into a sixty nine position, Jonny continues his ministrations on Patrick’s nipples. They seem to be a source of weakness, Patrick’s Achilles heel. 

He closes his lips around one nipple and rubs the other one with his fingers. Patrick arches his back into Jonny, as if he’s asking for more.

“Jon-Jonny,” Patrick stutters. 

Jonny grazes his teeth across the nipple and licks at it before pulling away and doing the same to the other one. 

Patrick tries to stick his hand between them to get at his cock, but Jonny catches it before he can and holds onto it. 

“Not yet,” Jonny growls into Patrick’s chest.

After Jonny’s done with Patrick’s nipples, he kisses his way back up to his mouth. Their kiss is all tongue and teeth, their lips don’t even meet.

Jonny’s suddenly desperate for that mouth to be on his dick, so he does what was asked before the scene started and turns around to crawl down Patrick’s body until both of their cocks are lined up to the other’s face.

Patrick’s cock twitches in front of him and Jonny can’t resist any longer. He opens his mouth, takes it in as far as he can, and sucks hard around the thick cock. Patrick’s feet tense around him and his toes curl.

Jonny pulls away when he notices Patrick isn’t doing the same to him and bites down on Patrick’s thigh. “Suck,” he demands.

Patrick takes the tip of Jonny’s cock into his mouth and slowly works the whole cock in. Jonny keeps reminding himself that Patrick is new to this, he’s probably still camera shy and getting used to things.

After a few minutes, Jonny pulls Patrick’s cock out of his mouth and starts licking it up and down. He continues licking down to his balls and quickly brushes his tongue across Patrick’s hole causing him to jolt under him.

Jonny licks his way back to Patrick’s cock and grins before taking it back in his mouth. He’s going to break this kid, it’s only a matter of time before he gets his cock in him.

Right when Jonny’s close and Patrick keeps whining around Jonny’s cock, Jonny rolls off of him and crawls back up to face him. He straddles Patrick’s thighs and lines both of their cocks up so he can grip them in one hand and tug.

Patrick paws at Jonny’s shoulders and Jonny allows himself to be pulled down so that they’re chest to chest. He can’t get much of a grip on their cocks this way, both too thick for his hand, but Patrick seems to have a better idea. He thrusts up into Jonny’s cock. Jonny holds Patrick down with a hand on his hip and the other on his chest. “Don’t move,” he hisses into Patrick’s mouth.

Jonny forgoes the combined hand job and starts grinding his cock into Patrick’s. They both come like that, with Jonny thrusting his cock into Patrick’s as they breathe wetly into each other’s mouths, panting.

Mick calls cut not too long after that and they take turns cleaning off in the adjoined bathroom. They don’t exchange any words once the scene is over and Jonny realizes all the infatuation he had for the kid was gone when he opened his mouth the first day. They seemed to only work well together when they were having sex. It makes sense since sex doesn’t really require talking. Sex with Patrick in particular is so overwhelmingly hot that it makes Jonny forget what an asshole he really is.

**

Walt calls later that day while Jonny’s watching TV.

“Hey,” he says into the phone.

“Jonny! Just wanted to say that your scene today was great!” Walt says.

“Thanks,” Jonny mumbles as a blush creeps onto his face when he starts remembering the feel of Patrick’s mouth on his cock and his mouth on Patrick’s.

“Also, we posted the first scene from yesterday and the response has been crazy,” Walt says. “I don’t know if you’ve seen it yet, but it’s at the top of the site right now. If the next few get the same results, it seems pretty likely that we’ll be renewing your contract.”

Jonny reaches over for his laptop to check. “That’s great,” he says, absentmindedly.

He navigates his way over to the website and sees that Walt’s right. The impromptu video he shot with Patrick is the most watched for that week, and when he scrolls through the comments there are so many people praising him. He feels a massive amount of weight lifted off of his shoulders. He likes working with this studio, it would be a shame if he had to leave.

“Alright well, I’ll leave you to the rest of your night,” Walt says. “Oh, before I forget, you have a shoot scheduled for Friday with Brady Skjei, that’s okay right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jonny says, hesitant. He’s not sure if he’ll be any good with anyone beside Patrick for some reason. Maybe he just needed Patrick that one time to ‘fix’ him and now he’ll be great with anyone. He’s had a few scenes with Brady in the past, and from what he remembers they were good. Friday shouldn’t be too bad.

“Great! Friday at three, don’t forget,” Walt informs him.

“I won’t, thanks,” Jonny says before hanging up.

**

_**Patrick** _

Patrick gets a call from Walt praising his recent scene with Jonny. He’s already looked up their first one on the studio’s website to make sure he wasn’t recognizable and ended up getting himself off twice just from the way Jonny was looking at him. Walt also tells him that he’s scheduled to be on set on Friday as a fluffer. 

When Friday arrives and he strolls onto set, Jonny and Brady Skjei are there.

“Patrick!” Brady yells when he sees him. Jonny tenses beside him at the name.

“Hey,” Patrick greets.

“Maybe you’ll be in use today,” Brady says, walking over to him. “It seems like Jonny can’t get off unless he’s got a curly blond kid under him.”

Patrick panics at his words, Mick and Walt promised that no one would find out it was him, that includes other porn stars. 

“Uh, what?” Patrick decides to play dumb.

“Haven’t you seen his videos recently? He’s been fucking some anonymous blond guy, he kinda looks like you,” Brady explains.

Patrick steels himself. Brady doesn’t know anything, he’s just teasing Jonny.

“Oh, yeah, I heard,” Patrick says.

Brady drops his voice down to a whisper and asks, “You got any idea who it is?”

Patrick shakes his head, “Nope, I wasn’t on set for those.”

Brady nods in understanding. “Of course, it didn’t seem like they needed a fluffer. Their chemistry is crazy, almost as good as Jimmy and I.”

“Yeah,” Patrick mumbles as he takes his place behind the cameras and off to the side.

He refuses to make eye contact with Jonny as they all prep for the scene, but he can feel his eyes on him. Patrick only allows himself to look once they start filming and he’s startled when Jonny’s still looking back. 

He’s making out with Brady on the bed, eyes wide open and staring straight at Patrick. A few seconds later he closes them.

This keeps up for the better part of the scene. It’s as if every time Jonny feels like he’s falling out of the moment, he looks over at Patrick and reenergizes. Patrick should be pleased, but he’s too busy stomaching jealousy to really understand the implications of Jonny’s stolen glances.

He got into a fight with Jonny after their first scene together and didn’t talk at all after their second scene. He doesn’t really know where they stand personally, but sexually, he wishes he was Brady right now, getting fucked hard by Jonny.

He knows he said no to anal sex, but he’s quickly regretting that decision. He’s still considers penetrating sex an intimate thing and doesn’t want to do it on camera, but watching Jonny grip Brady’s hips and thrust deep into him makes Patrick’s skin itch with want.

After the scene is over, Jonny’s cleaning off in the bathroom as Brady waits for his turn.

“Are you even going to be able to use any of that?” Patrick overhears Brady ask Mick.

Mick looks over at him and then back at the camera monitor before sighing. “We’ll have to edit around a lot of it, but yeah, probably, otherwise I would have called cut a long time ago.”

Brady’s gaze cuts over to Patrick and he smirks. “I can’t believe he’s got it so bad for a kid.”

Patrick startles and looks over at Mick in betrayal..

“Don’t look at me kid, I didn’t say anything,” Mick says, putting his hands up in defense.

Brady laughs. “It’s pretty obvious from the way he kept staring at you.”

Patrick struggles for a response, but is saved when Jonny steps out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

“Skjei, shower is free,” Jonny says with a glare.

Brady jumps up and rushes into the bathroom.

Patrick’s called over by Walt to confirm his schedule for the next week. He has to find time to fit scenes around classes and his other part-time job as a waiter.

When he’s done and gathers his things to leave, Jonny shoulders past him and leans down to hiss into his ear, “I don’t have it bad for you.”

Patrick snorts in response and watches him stomp away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Patrick** _

Patrick’s called in again for a scene with Jonny the following week. 

He’s face down on a bed as Jonny thrusts his cock between Patrick’s ass cheeks. Patrick flails every time Jonny’s cock brushes over his hole and refrains from giving in. 

Jonny kisses Patrick’s back and shoulders with every thrust. Patrick itches to get a hand on his own cock that’s digging into the mattress.

Jonny plasters himself on Patrick’s back and whispers into his ear, “Can I?”

Patrick doesn’t know what he’s asking permission for until he feels Jonny’s cock pull away from between his cheeks and be replaced by Jonny’s finger.

When Patrick doesn’t respond, Jonny gently brushes his finger over his hole. “Please.”

Patrick takes joy in getting Jonny to beg, so he remains silent.

“Please, babe, please,” he continues to plead. 

Patrick flushes at the pet name and gives in with a little nod of his head.

Jonny kisses his ear as gratitude and flips them over so that Patrick’s on his back. From this position, Patrick can clearly see the tip of Jonny’s finger disappear into his ass.

He squirms at the familiar feeling. It’s been a while since he’s had sex with anyone. He’s been too busy working and going to classes or studying for his MCAT to really date anyone and when he does casual, he never does anal.

“You like that?” Jonny asks as Patrick continues to writhe under him.

“Yeah, yeah, not too far, it hurts a little,” Patrick breathes as he feels pain and pleasure simultaneously.

Jonny gets a hand on Patrick’s cock and tugs. A few minutes later, he comes like that, with Jonny’s hand pumping his cock as one of his fingers gently push into his hole.

Jonny pulls his finger out once Patrick comes. He licks at his hand that’s covered in Patrick’s come and crawls up his body to share it with him.

Patrick trades kisses with him as Jonny fucks his own hand until he comes too.

“Cut,” Mick yells a few moments later.

Jonny’s tucked his face into Patrick’s neck and keeps kissing him there. Patrick threads a hand through his hair to encourage it.

“Uh, boys? I called cut,” Mick says.

Patrick decides to ignore him and keeps his hand in Jonny’s hair, his wet kisses feel good against his neck.

Jonny sighs and lifts himself up a few minutes later. He walks to the direction of the bathroom, so Patrick stretches out on the bed as he waits for his turn.

Jonny pokes his head out of the bathroom a few seconds later. “You coming?” he asks.

Patrick gets up too fast and almost trips over the sheets as he rushes towards the bathroom. He steps into the shower behind Jonny once he’s there.

“Do you still hate me?” Patrick asks, softly.

Jonny rolls his eyes. “No, just don’t be an idiot again.”

Patrick leans up and kisses him. “No promises,” he says against his lips.

Jonny struggles to keep himself from smiling. “You’re a piece of work, Kane.”

“Only when it comes to you,” Patrick says before kissing him again.

Jonny soaps up Patrick’s body, shampoos his hair, and helps him rinse it all out. Patrick returns the favor afterwards. They trade a few kisses in between and a lot of lingering touches.

When they’re done getting dressed and walk back into the main bedroom, Walt approaches them.

“That was great, guys,” he says. “Everyone’s going to love it. It’ll fuel their need of finding out who the small blond guy that captured Jonny’s heart is.”

Patrick tenses at that. Sure, they blur his face, but they don’t blur anything else on his body. Patrick doesn’t have any tattoos that could expose him, but if someone’s really looking, they would notice his freckles and the birthmark on his upper thigh. If it was one of his exes they might even recognize his voice or his cock. He knows how rabid and crazy porn fans can be, he doesn’t think he can take the risk anymore.

“I don’t think I can keep doing this,” Patrick voices his thoughts.

Jonny freezes up next to him. “Why not?”

“If they look closely they might actually figure out who I am, it’ll ruin my life,” Patrick explains.

“Ruin your life?” Jonny asks with a glare.

“Everyone will judge me. I’ll never get a job. I’ll be a social pariah.”

Walt starts backing away from their conversation as if he knows how Jonny’s going to react.

Jonny continues to glare and asks, “Is that what you think about me?”

Patrick hesitates, he knows he’s treading on thin ice, but the way Jonny’s looking at him, as if he’s killed his dog or something and not told the truth boils his blood. “Maybe. It doesn’t seem like you have any emotions about anything other than sex. Do you even have any friends? How is your relationship with your family? Are you seeing anyone?”

Jonny growls and curses at him. “Fuck you. Quit for all I care, I don’t fucking need you.”

Patrick watches him stomp away again. It seems to be their special goodbye.

**

Their tiff doesn’t last long. Mick offers Patrick even more money to keep filming scenes with Jonny. He’s still scared someone might figure him out, but he’d have to work a whole month to get the amount of money the company’s offering him to just film a half an hour of footage.

When he arrives to set a few days later, Jonny’s already there dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He’s scrolling through his phone on a bed while the crew is setting up the lights and camera.

“Hey,” Patrick greets him hesitantly.

Jonny glances up from his phone and scowls. “Change your mind, eh?”

Patrick shrugs. “It’s good money.”

“Not afraid of being a social pariah?”

Patrick winces. “Look, I’m sorry about what I said. I don’t really think of you like that. I was just annoyed with the whole situation and took it out on you.”

Jonny assesses Patrick’s words and finally drops the scowl on his face. “Stop being a dick.”

“I will. It’s just that I’m planning to go to med school after I finish undergrad and if my name’s attached to porn, there’s no fucking way I’ll be accepted anywhere,” Patrick admits.

“Calm down,” Jonny reassures him. “No one will know it’s you. I promise.”

Jonny can’t exactly promise that, but Patrick takes it as a sign of good gesture.

The scene they’re shooting today is supposed to be about Jonny seducing his “best friend’s younger brother.” It can’t possibly be convincing or necessary since Patrick’s face is going to be blurred out, but these plot videos still get views so he just rolls with the punches. 

He lays down on the bed as directed and opens up a book. Jonny walks out of the room and strolls back in once the cameras start rolling.

“Hey,” Jonny says, walking over to the bed.

“Hi,” Patrick responds, not looking up from his book.

“What’cha reading?”

“A book,” Patrick says, tersely. He’s supposed to be malleable and harbouring a secret crush on Jonny, but that’s too boring.

“What kind of book?” Jonny says, trying to mask his amusement.

“A good one.” He lowers the book and glances at Jonny. “Can I help you?”

Jonny shrugs. “Your brother left for a bit. Said he had to run some errands and told me to hang out here.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with me,” Patrick replies, picking his book back up.

Jonny sighs and sits down on the bed next to him. “Just thought maybe you could entertain me.”

“Entertain how?” Patrick asks, lifting an eyebrow.

Jonny reaches over and takes the book out of Patrick’s hand, tossing it aside. He places a hand on Patrick’s upper thigh and licks his lips. “I’m sure you can think of something,” he says, pseudo-seductively. It comes out sounding awkward and stilted, but it still causes Patrick’s cock to twitch in his jeans.

“I-uh,” he fake stammers. “I don’t know, man.”

“C’mon,” Jonny says, leaning closer and whispering in his ear. “I know you want this.”

“I don’t,” Patrick says, shaking his head.

“No? You think I haven’t noticed the way your eyes follow me when I’m in the same room as you? How you always make excuses to hang out with your brother when I’m around? How you’re hard right now at the thought me fucking you?”

Patrick swallows. He knows it’s all fake, Jonny’s acting is subpar at best but it’s still Jonny saying those words no matter how inaccurate. “Fuck,” he breathes out.

“You want that?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Patrick says hurriedly before latching his lips to Jonny’s.

The scene plays out like the last few. They come after trading blow jobs and hand jobs and make out lazily after it’s over in the bed and while they shower. Jonny rubs shampoo into Patrick’s hair and helps him rinse it out.

“I can feel the shampoo going down my asscrack,” Patrick says blinking at Jonny.

Jonny laughs and trails a hand down Patrick’s back. He slides his hand through Patrick’s crack in an effort to wash away the suds but lets a finger graze his asshole.

“Fuck,” Patrick mutters, knees buckling under him.

Jonny wraps his other arm around his waist and holds him up. “Does that feel good?”

“Mm, yeah.”

“Want more?”

“Gimme your finger,” Patrick says, panting.

Jonny tenderly kisses his neck and slowly starts feeding his finger inside Patrick.

He’s only a knuckle deep when there’s a knock on the bathroom door. “Let’s go boys, we need the room for another scene.”

Jonny groans in annoyances and pulls his finger out of Patrick. “Another time,” he whispers before slapping Patrick’s ass.

Patrick giggles and turns off the water as Jonny steps out of the shower and grabs a towel to dry both of them off. “Thanks,” he says stepping out too and locking eyes with him.

Jonny crowds him against the door and places a lingering kiss on his cheek. “See you soon?” he asks once he pulls away.

Patrick feels like a fucking giddy school girl. “Yeah. I mean, I think. I haven’t checked with Walt yet to see when they needs me next but, um, probably soon? I’ve been shooting like twice a week so it’ll probably be in the next-”

Jonny shuts his rambling up with a kiss. “Soon then,” he says, pecking Patrick on the lips one last time before reaching behind him and opening the door.

“Soon,” Patrick mumbles to himself after Jonny’s long gone. He refuses to touch his tingling lips like some loser but he really fucking wants to.

**

_**Jonny** _

Jonny gets a heads up from Mick a few days after shooting a scene with Patrick that it’s up on the website and getting good views just like the rest of them. He logs on to see how it turned out. He skips the beginning, his acting always makes him cringe, and starts watching when the kissing starts.

He jerks himself off and comes before any clothes are shed on video. Patrick has Jonny’s labido all fucked up.

He scrolls down to the comment section out of curiosity and notices a ton of them are about Patrick and who he might be.

 **anallover04:** he has to be in his early 20s judging by his body n voice

 **suckmydick3029:** dude they shoot in chicago. he probs lives there. goes to college?

 **domdaddy:** my friend lives in chicago and swears he’s seen blondie before. thinks maybe he’s a bartender? waiter?

 **harder329:** I think I know him! those freckles on his ass look so fucking familiar, I think I’ve hooked up with him before

 **bob09429920:** ya right you fucking wish

Jonny feels dread crawl through his body. He suddenly understands what Patrick was worried about. If these guys looked closely, if a friend of a friend who knew Patrick saw one of these, he’d be fucked. Jonny was too offended by Patrick’s words before to really understand what he meant, but he gets it now.

Patrick wants to be a doctor. You probably can’t do that if porn pops up in your background check. Jonny knew what he was getting into when he signed up to be a porn star. He was well aware of how he’d be viewed by others, but he never wanted a boring 9-5 desk job anyway so he was fine with it. Patrick on the other hand has a whole career path in mind, dabbling in porn is just going to fuck it up.

He does what he’s been thinking about doing for few weeks now and quits. He calls Walt and lets him know that he’s not going to re-sign and if he can terminate his contract as soon as possible instead of waiting it out for another month.

After a drawn out conversation, Walt isn’t happy with Jonny’s decision but ultimately accepts it.

Jonny’s hoping this will get Patrick to quit too. Or at least quit staring in the films and just stay as a fluffer. The only reason Patrick’s on camera is because of Jonny. He feels like an asshole making the decision for Patrick by removing himself from the equation and he knows how much Patrick needs the money but he knows this is better for him in the long run. 

As he hangs up with Walt, he realizes that nothing can come of any feelings he might have for Patrick. Jonny’s name and face will still be associated with porn for as long as he lives and if he were ever to actually pursue something with Patrick, he’d be guilty by association. It’s also possible if they got together, fans would eventually figure out that Patrick’s the mysterious blond guy that gets Jonny going.

Jonny can’t contact Patrick again no matter how much his chest tightens at the thought of never seeing him again. He knows it’s best for Patrick’s life if he stays out of it and who’s to say Patrick would even want Jonny that way.

**

_**Patrick** _

Patrick’s getting out of the shower when he hears his phone ringing in the other room. He spent more time showering than he probably should have but he needed to groom his crotch for future scenes with Jonny.

He trots over to his phone and sees it’s Walt calling.

“Hey, what’s up?” Patrick asks, putting the phone on speaker so he can get dressed and talk simultaneously.

“Your scene partner for today is changing, it’s going to be Brandon Saad. Is that okay?” Walt asks, cutting to the chase.

“Uh, what? Why? Is Jonny okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. He quit yesterday though. I know you only got involved because of him, but if you’re still up for it, we’ll keep paying you the same amount and keep your face blurred.”

Patrick freezes, one hand through his shirt’s sleeve, and grabs his phone tapping it off of speaker. “What? He quit?”

“Yeah, said he’s been thinking about not renewing his contract with the studio anyway but decided to end it early. He said something about getting old, I don’t know,” Walt says, sounding tired. “So you in or what?”

“But the views were up, right? He was doing good?” Patrick asks, not being able to get past Jonny quitting.

“Yeah, man. Views were as high as they’ve been in years for him. He had a good thing going with you, so I’m not really sure what made him back out now.”

“He didn’t mention anything besides being old?” Patrick asks.

“Nope. Just said he knows when to walk away and that it’s now,” Walt says, sounding impatient. “So are you going to stay on with us or do I need to book someone else for today?”

“Someone else,” Patrick blurts out before really thinking. “I quit too I guess.”

“Fluffing?” Walt asks.

Patrick pauses to consider this. He initially took the job because he needed it but the videos he starred in with Jonny doubled and then some the money he got as a fluffer so he guesses he can afford to quit but he’ll have to find a second job soon. He can’t pay rent and help out his parents with tuition just by waiting tables.

“Yeah, fluffing too,” he says after he does some quick math. “I quit both. Sorry, man.”

Walt sighs. “Fuck. That’s alright. I kinda figured you would. If you’re ever looking to get back into porn, give us a call.”

“Will do, thanks man,” Patrick says before hanging up.

He fumbles to sit down on his bed, still only one hand through his shirt. His confusion’s quickly replaced by hurt and then anger but he can’t do anything about it. He can’t chew Jonny out for being a selfish asshole or for not even having the decency to give Patrick a heads up because he doesn’t have his number or any other contact information. He could probably get it from the agency but he doesn’t want to go through all that trouble for a jerk who doesn’t give two shits about him. He thought there was something there between them, something real and promising.

Patrick finally shoves his other arm through the sleeve and pulls the shirt over his head. Maybe it’s all a blessing in disguise. Even fluffing in the porn industry is risky, he should’ve never applied for the job. He has to move on and put this porn shit behind him no matter how hot and calming he found Jonny.

**

_**Jonny** _

It’s been a few months since Jonny’s retired from porn and he’s spend it working as a trainer at the gym he usually goes to. It doesn’t really pay that well, but he’s got enough money saved up and it’s something he likes doing. He’s just happy to get out of the house and be active. He’s been avoiding calls from his parents as usual but asked David to pass along the news of his retirement. He didn’t go home for Christmas, claiming he was busy adjusting to his career change.

Jonny’s gone a few dates here and there for the first time in a long time. Now that he’s not in the porn industry, it’s a lot easier to manage a relationship but nothing serious has come of any of his dates so far.

When Jonny’s not working, he’s obsessively checking the studio’s website for any new videos featuring a certain blurred out blond boy. He hasn’t seen anything yet so it’s likely Patrick won’t be starring in anymore videos, but that doesn’t mean he’s still not fluffing, and for some reason that Jonny doesn’t really want to think about, it drives him insane that Patrick might be touching naked men who aren’t him.

Jonny’s talking to Sharpy, the owner of the gym and his boss, in his office after a training session. He hasn’t seen Sharpy around as much as he usually does so it’s nice to catch up. He’s pretty close to him and a few other guys that work at the gym by now. He’s even met most of their families a handful of times over the last few months.

“Things are going to be changing soon,” Sharpy says with a sigh.

“What’s going on?” Jonny asks, shifting forward in his seat.

“I’ve decided to put the gym up for sale. Abby and I talked about it and it’s best right now that we focus on the kids and with her working so much and me having to be here as often as I am, it’s just not practical anymore,” Sharpy answers. “Her job is a lot more lucrative than owning this gym and she loves it much more so it’s time for me to become a stay at home dad.”

“Who’s buying it?” Jonny asks. He hates change.

“No idea yet. I’ve asked around a bit, but we’ll see. I want it to be someone I trust. I put a lot of work into building this place up from the ground, the idea of some stranger running it doesn’t sit well with me,” Sharpy replies. He looks at Jonny and laughs. “You don’t happen to have a hundred grand lying around do you?”

Jonny gives him an apologetic smile that turns into an actual smile as the wheels in his head start turning.

“No shit!” Sharpy exclaims, studying Jonny’s face. “I didn’t know porn paid that well. Damn.”

“It pays well, but not that well. I’ve learned to invest my money over the years,” Jonny explains. “What requirements are you looking for?”

“The money is the first thing,” Sharpy says, narrowing his eyes at Jonny. “I trust you, Jon. You love this place as much as I do, probably more. If you want it, it’s yours, man.”

This is the perfect answer to Jonny’s boredom and the constant ‘what now?’ that keeps popping up in his head. “I’ll have to get back to you. I’d love to, really, but I have to check with my accountant and really think about it.”

“Of course,” Sharpy says, leaning back in his chair. “Take your time. I haven’t even officially put the place up for sale yet.”

Jonny nods. “Thanks, man.” 

**

_**Patrick** _

With the start of a new semester in January comes a new change of schedule for Patrick. He decided to take a lighter load this semester so he could pick up more shifts at Antonio’s, the restaurant he waits at. He’s also freed up time to go to the gym in between classes and work.

Patrick’s lifting weights when he hears a familiar voice behind him.

“Try lifting a little higher, square your shoulders a bit,” the voice says.

Patrick groans internally at the unsolicited advice, he hates people like that.

“I’m fine,” he grumbles before lowering the weights and turning around to face the person...to face Jonny. “Oh, um hi.”

Jonny has his hands on his hips, grinning at Patrick. He’s wearing a shirt with the gym name and logo printed on the front. He looks just as hot as Patrick remembered. It makes his stomach swoop in pleasure. “Hey, saw you come in. I didn’t know you were a member here.”

Patrick shrugs, unable to keep from smiling at the sight of him. “Yeah, joined a while back.”

“I’m always here. Weird that this is the first time I’ve seen you,” Jonny comments.

“I used to come either super late at night or early in the morning, but I’m taking less classes this semester so I have more free time in the afternoons,” Patrick explains.

Jonny nods. “So, uh, how are you?”

It was surprising to see Jonny, but the initial happy reaction has worn off and he remembers how things ended between them. Patrick clenches his jaw in annoyance. “You don’t have to pretend like you give a shit, man.”

Jonny looks taken aback at his sudden change in attitude. “I give a shit.”

“Sure,” Patrick mumbles before picking the weights back up and turning his back to Jonny.

“Look,” Jonny starts, coming around so he’s facing Patrick. “I know I should have told you I was going to quit, but I didn’t want you to get mad at me. I took the easy way out and let the studio tell you.”

“I was fucking livid,” Patrick says, pleased that Jonny acknowledges that he had the right to be upset.

“I’m sorry,” Jonny says. “Do you still work there? I know I basically forced you to either take a paycut or quit too.”

“Is that why you think I was mad? Because I was out of a job thanks to you?”

Jonny shrugs, “Well, yeah.”

Wrong answer. Patrick was under the impression that Jonny was sorry that he cut things off between them before they even started but he was wrong. 

He sighs and finishes his set. He drops the weights and uses the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat on his face away, not missing the way Jonny’s eyes trail down his exposed chest.

“I quit too,” Patrick says, answering his earlier question.

Jonny looks pleased at the answer. “Yeah? Do you still wait tables?”

“Yeah, I got a raise and longer shifts. Doesn’t really make much of a difference, but it’s something.”

“Are you looking for another job or something? I know you were trying to save up for med school,” Jonny recalls.

Patrick starts walking over to the ropes, Jonny trailing behind. “Yeah, I have some money saved from,” he looks around before whispering, “porn.”

Jonny rolls his eyes and reaches over to fix Patrick’s grip on the ropes.

“But, um,” Patrick hesitates under Jonny’s touch. “I’m gonna have to get another job and find a new place to live. My lease is up soon and I can’t really afford the rent so I’m not going to renew it.”

The truth is that things are a bit more dire than he’s letting on. His lease isn’t up, he’s actually about to be evicted. Patrick thought he’d have enough saved from his scenes with Jonny to cover his rent and tuition payments for a few months but his sister broke her arm a few weeks ago and he had to send money back home to help cover the hospital bill. His bank account is at an all time low and Patrick decided to prioritize school over his apartment so his tuition payments are fine, but he’s two months behind on his rent. 

“I have a guest room,” Jonny blurts out.

“That’s good for you?”

“I mean, if your lease is really up soon, you can stay with me while you look for a new place. That way you can really take your time with it,” Jonny says, aiming for nonchalant but missing by a mile.

“Thanks, but I’m good,” Patrick says, walking over to the treadmills. There’s no way he’s moving in with Jonny. That sounds like the exact opposite of something he should be doing. He’d rather sleep in his car than move in with an ex-porn star who stirred up feelings in him and then up and quit without so much as a goodbye.

Jonny rushes after him and grabs his hand to hold him in place. “It’s just that it’s sorta my fault that you had to quit. You were making good money and it’s because of me that you had to stop, so let me make it up to you.” Jonny offers.

“How? By being my sugar daddy or something? I don’t fucking think so,” Patrick says, tearing his arm out of Jonny’s grip before stepping up onto a treadmill.

“It wouldn’t be like that,” Jonny practically whines. “You wouldn’t be living there for free. You can pay utilities or something. I just want to help, Patrick. Let me help.”

Patrick sighs and grits his teeth before turning to face Jonny. “I’ll be fine, thank you,” he says as politely as he can, but he knows it comes off as passive aggressive.

Jonny hesitates before nodding. “Alright, if you’re sure. I’ll be here though if you change your mind.”

“How long have you been working here?” Patrick asks, starting the treadmill with a brisk walking pace.

“A few months now. I’m in the process of owning it actually.”

Patrick’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Owning it?”

“I’m pretty good friends with the current owner, and he’s looking to turn it over to someone and I have the capital for it, so,” he answers, shrugging like it’s no big deal to own a gym.

“That’s great,” Patrick says honestly. “Glad things are going well for you.”

“I’m sorry, again,” Jonny says. 

Patrick bumps the speed up to a jog. “It’s whatever.”

“Well, I’ll leave you alone. But if you change your mind about your living situation, you know-”

“Where to find you,” Patrick finishes for him. “Yeah. Thanks for the offer, Jonny.”

“‘Course,” Jonny says before slowly backing away.

When Patrick gets home an hour later, he’s greeted by an eviction notice taped to his front door. After arguing with his landlord, he packs up as much stuff as he can and then tells one of his closest friends from college, Vinnie, about his situation knowing he won’t judge Patrick.

“Of course, man. You can crash as long as you need,” Vinnie says as Patrick zips up his backpack.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to inconvenience you,” Patrick says.

“It’s no problem,” Vinnie replies. “But I don’t have a guest room or anything so you’ll have to crash on the couch.”

“Yeah I know. That’s fine, no sweat,” Patrick says, locking up behind him. He’ll make a trip back and get the rest of his stuff tomorrow, but finding a place to store those things until he has a proper living space is going to be a problem. He’s been to Vinnie’s apartment before, it’s a moderate size but there’s no way he can store 4 boxes of his stuff in his living room for weeks. “Thanks, Vin. I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Vinnie says. “You coming over now?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there soon.”

**

_**Jonny** _

Jonny’s spent the last week shadowing Sharpy as he goes about his daily work routine. After a few meetings with his accountant and lawyer, he filed the correct paperwork. In a week’s time, Jonny will officially own a gym.

It’s not that much of a change going from trainer to owner. Technically he can be less hands on, but he enjoys training and coaching people when he can so he doesn’t mind putting in a few extra hours. It’s not like there’s much else for him to do anyway. He spends time with some friends when he can, but most are from the porn industry and conversations with them always end up about porn and the mysterious blond Jonny had his final scenes with.

Speaking of Patrick, Jonny sees him practically everyday at the gym sweaty and half naked. He tries to spend those hours in Sharpy’s office going over paperwork. He’s fully aware he’s being immature by avoiding Patrick, but when he sees him his heart constricts and that’s something he’s never felt before. He’s not prepared to deal with what it means, especially since nothing will ever come of it.

He’s working the front desk on a particular Friday when Patrick comes in with a guy Jonny’s seen around the gym. The guy usually comes with Ryan, one of Jonny’s trainees.

“Hi,” Jonny says, softly as Patrick scans his gym card.

Patrick nods his head in acknowledgement and heads over to the back towards the weights, his friend trailing behind him.

There’s not much activity going on in the gym so Jonny keeps eyeing them as they workout. He notices the way Patrick’s friend keeps gently touching his back, guiding him around and correcting his form. He tries to unclench his jaw but a green rage starts boiling in him.

“Which one are you jealous of?” Duncs, his coworker, asks as he joins Jonny behind the front desk after finishing up a training session. 

“What?” Jonny asks, tearing his gaze away from Patrick’s nipples that have perked up through his sweat soaked shirt.

“Which one are you jealous of? The curly headed blond or the brunette with the weird facial hair?” Duncs asks.

“Brunette with weird facial hair,” Jonny admits reluctantly.

“Hmm. They look familiar to me, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen them around together, they’re probably just friends,” Duncs points out. “You should just ask the blond out.”

Jonny sighs and shakes his head. “We know each other already, there’s some, um, history.”

“Ah. An ex?” Duncs asks.

“More like a fling that I caught feelings for so I ended up cutting off contact because I didn’t know how to handle it,” Jonny clarifies.

“Did you figure out how to handle it?”

Jonny glances back over to Patrick and his friend who’ve moved over to the treadmills. “Not really.”

“Well then stop looking at him like some jilted ex. It sounds like you fucked up and if you wanna unfuck up then you have to get your shit together,” Duncs says.

“I didn’t ask you for advice,” Jonny grits out.

“No, but I don’t think it’s a good look if the owner of this place keeps acting all jealous and creepy over a client.”

Jonny huffs and stomps away to Sharpy’s - well his now - office. He buries himself in emails as a way to keep from glancing through the blinds to check up on Patrick. 

He’s nothing special, just a kid who happened to get under his skin. A beautiful, smart, ambitious, charming, and funny kid. 

Well, as they say, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. 

**

_**Patrick** _

Patrick’s boxes are currently stacked along a wall in Vinnie’s living room. He’s been crashing on his couch for a few days now, but hasn’t come across any affordable apartments in the area. Vinnie keeps reassuring Patrick that that he can stay as long as he needs but he already feels like he’s outstayed his welcome.

There’s definitely something going on between Vinnie and his roommate, Ryan. They’re best friends but sometimes it’s almost like there’s more to it. Patrick feels like a third wheel most of the time and watching them stare into each other’s eyes is nauseating when he doesn’t have that with anyone right now.

Patrick’s lounging on the couch as Ryan flips through channels and Vinnie pads into the living room freshly showered in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Objectively Patrick can admit Vinnie’s attractive but he’s not really his type.

He flicks his gaze over to Ryan to see him drooling over Vinnie. His eyes are locked onto Vinnie’s chest as Vinnie comes around the couch and drops into the spot between them. 

“What’re we watching?” Vinnie asks, running a hand through his curly wet hair. 

“Channel surfing. There’s nothing really good on,” Patrick answers since Ryan’s too preoccupied, tightening his hands into fists by his side and licking his lips.

“Switch it to Netflix then,” Vinnie suggests.

Patrick looks over at Ryan who’s still staring at Vinnie’s chest. “Ryan?” Patrick asks to no avail.

Vinnie looks over too and notices Ryan’s gaze. “Um, buddy?” Vinnie asks, blushing. He gently knocks his shoulder into Ryan’s to get his attention. 

Ryan jolts and looks up at Vinnie. “Huh? What?”

“Flip it over to Netflix,” Vinnie says with a slightly amused and bashful smile.

Ryan does as told and drops the remote in Vinnie’s lap. “I’m gonna go, um, shower.”

Patrick stifles a laugh as Ryan bolts to the bathroom. “Maybe you should join him.”

Vinnie rolls his eyes. “It’s not like that.”

“Did you not see what just happened?”

“So he finds my body attractive, that doesn’t mean he likes me,” Vinnie says.

“I find your body attractive but you don’t see me drooling over it.”

“That’s because you have someone else on your mind,” Vinnie says, smirking.

“Don’t change the subject,” Patrick scowls.

“We’re just friends, Pat. Let it go.”

Twenty minutes later, Ryan saunters back into the living room dressed in jeans and a black button up.

“Got a hot date?” Patrick asks, jokingly.

Ryan grabs a pair of shoes from the closet and looks over at them. “Yeah, actually. I’ve been texting this girl from work for a bit, finally asked her out.”

Patrick feels Vinnie tense up next to him. “Have fun,” Vinnie grits out.

“Will do,” Ryan replies. “Don’t wait up!”

Patrick glances over at Vinnie after the door closes. “Just friends, huh?”

“Fuck off,” Vinnie grunts before sulking off to his room.

Patrick groans and grabs his laptop off of the coffee table. He tabs over to a realty website. He doesn’t think he can take much more of this will they won’t they shit.

**

Patrick wakes up the next morning to shouting coming from the kitchen.

“Why are you getting so mad? I said sorry!” Ryan shouts.

Patrick approaches the threshold of the kitchen and sees Vinnie running a hand through his hair looking angry and Ryan leaning against the fridge looking confused.

“What’s going on?” Patrick asks.

“You didn’t hear him last night?” Vinnie asks.

“Uh, no?” Patrick says, hesitantly. “I mean I think I heard him come home a little late, but it barely woke me up.”

Vinnie groans in frustration. “He was being so loud with the girl he brought home. Like so loud, Pat.”

“Oh,” Patrick says, seeing why this would bother Vinnie so much.

“Clearly I wasn’t being that loud if Patrick couldn’t hear me!” Ryan exclaims.

“Patrick’s probably just being polite,” Vinnie retorts.

“No he isn’t! You’re being ridiculous, Vin,” Ryan says, turning to face Patrick. “Be honest, did you hear me fucking that girl last night?”

From the corner of his eye, Patrick sees Vinnie wince at Ryan’s words. “Don’t pull me into this fight. I don’t want to get involved.”

“Whatever. We share a wall, Ryan. Of course I could hear you better!” Vinnie shouts.

“Well, I said sorry,” Ryan responds. “Why are we still arguing over this?”

“Just don’t fucking do it again,” Vinnie hisses.

“Fine, fine,” Ryan responds, putting his hands up in surrender and leaving. “Relax, man.”

Once he’s gone, Patrick turns to face Vinnie. “You okay?” he asks.

Vinnie shrugs and rubs at his sleepy eyes. “It hurts, you know? To hear that? It fucking hurts.”

Patrick goes over and hugs him. “Sorry, buddy.”

Patrick can’t deal with anymore of this drama. It’s been back and forth like this for days and it’s stressing him out. He can’t study for classes in this climate let alone for his MCAT.

**

_**Jonny** _

Jonny spends the better part of Saturday morning going through a bunch of files on the computer in his office – he guesses it’s his computer now. There’s a whole slew of financial documents that he wants his accountant to take a look at, but finding them takes longer than he originally thought it would.

He’s lost in a web of files and folders when there’s a knock on his door.

“Come in,” he says absently, clicking on yet another folder that leads him deeper inside the computer.

“You have a second?”

Jonny tears his gaze away from the screen and sees Patrick hovering awkwardly by the door.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, come in,” Jonny answers, shifting around in his chair to get comfortable. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Patrick replies, taking a seat in the chair across from Jonny. “Well, no, not really. Remember when you offered to let me live with you temporarily?”

Jonny hesitates. “Yeah…”

“Does the offer still stand?”

Jonny’s surprised. By the way Patrick shut him down the day he offered, Jonny thought there was no way he would change his mind. He starts to feel guilty as he realizes he must be Patrick’s last option and that he must be in a real bind.

“Of course. Yes, it still stands,” Jonny says.

“Oh, good. It would only be for a bit until I can find a more permanent place. It’s just that a lot of my friends don’t have space and a few are cohabitating which is nauseating, so,” Patrick rambles.

“That’s fine, Patrick. You can stay as long as you want, no pressure,” Jonny says as his stomach churns at the idea of living with Patrick even if it’s for as short as a few days.

He was thinking about Patrick when he first offered to house him. He felt guilty that he practically forced him to quit and wanted to help however he could, but now that it’s going to happen he’s realizing he didn’t take into account what this would mean for him. Jonny’s feelings are already in enough of a mess where Patrick’s concerned, living with him is only going to make it worse.

“Thanks, man,” Patrick says, standing up and wiping his palms on his shorts. “We should probably exchange numbers or something so you can text me the address.”

Jonny grabs his phone off the desk and programs the number Patrick rattles off into his contacts and texts him his address. 

“There you go,” he says before locking his phone. “I live in the suburbs but it’s not too far from here. You can move in whenever you want, just give me a heads up so I can make sure to be home to let you in.”

“Does tonight work?” Patrick asks with a cringe. “I know it’s short notice, but the place I’m staying at right now has far too much unresolved sexual tension for my liking.”

Jonny’s stomach rolls at the thought of Patrick and another guy lusting after each other. “Why don’t you just resolve it then?” he asks.

Patrick’s eyes widen. “Oh, no! Not me. It’s the two other guys I live with. They’re completely gone on each other but they’ve been friends forever so supposedly ‘it’s complicated,’ but it’s really not,” he explains. 

Jonny relaxes. “Ah, I see. Well, tonight’s good for me. I should be home around five, so come anytime after that?”

Patrick nods. “Five works,” he says with a breathtaking smile. “Thanks, Jonny. I really appreciate this.”

“Not a problem,” Jonny replies, waving Patrick off. 

Patrick smiles wider, revealing his dimples. “See ya at five,” he says before walking out of Jonny’s office.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Patrick** _

Patrick knocks on Jonny’s front door. From the outside, his house looks big but nothing lavish like a mansion or one of those houses with three garage doors. It’s large enough for a family of four which is odd considering it’s just jonny who lives here, or so Patrick thinks.

The door opens and Patrick’s greeted with Jonny’s face smiling brightly at him. “Hey, find the place okay?”

“Yeah.” Patrick follows Jonny inside with his bags.

“Let me grab those for you,” Jonny offers, tugging at Patrick’s suitcase and backpack. “I’ll show you to the guest room.

Patrick wants to put up a fight but if the guy wants to carry his suitcase, who is he to stop him?

“Thanks,” Patrick mumbles and trails after him.

“You’ll be staying here,” Jonny says as he enters a room upstairs and places the suitcase and backpack on a bed. “I’ll give you a tour of the place. If you like one of the other rooms better, feel free to move. I just think this one has the best view.”

Patrick walks over to the window and peeks through the blinds. He sees hills and valleys off in the distance, assuming he’s facing West, it’d make a great scene for a sunset.

“Lead the way,” he says, turning back to face Jonny.

Jonny smiles and starts out the room. “This is the main hallway, my room is down there, it’s the master bedroom,” he says pointing to the room at the end of the hall. “This one’s another guest room in addition to yours, this is a closet full of towels and sheets and this is the bathroom you’ll be using.”

Patrick tries to pay attention as Jonny walks them through his house, but it’s hard when all he can do is stare at his ass, his large, sculpted, tight ass. Sometimes he finds it hard to believe he got to touch it. He’s ashamed to admit he jerked off to their videos more times than he can count, even after Jonny betrayed him and quit. He’s seen enough of that ass that he almost pops a boner just out of respect.

“And this is the living room,” Jonny says gesturing around him before dropping onto the couch. “Any questions?”

Patrick shoves his hands into his pocket and asks, “How much is my portion of the rent?”

Jonny sighs in annoyance. “I told you, you don’t have to worry about-”

“And I told you I do. I don’t need your fucking handouts like I’m a charity case. I’m not a fucked up gay kid who can’t get his shit together or something. I don’t need you to swoop in and rescue me,” Patrick almost yells.

“That’s not what this is,” Jonny says staring up at him. He stands and walks over to Patrick. “I don’t pity you. I offered because I wanted to help, maybe it came from a place of guilt but definitely not pity.”

“Guilt?”

“Well it’s my fault you’re in this situation,” Jonny explains.

“What situation? My lease was up,” Patrick lies.

“Patrick,” Jonny scolds him. “C’mon.”

“What?”

“You’re lease was not up. I’m guessing you were evicted or kicked out or something because you couldn’t pay rent,” Jonny says. “And that’s on me. It was selfish of-”

“Fuck you,” Patrick growls. 

“I didn’t-”

“No, fuck you,” he repeats louder. “So what? I’m broke, is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Can you calm down? I’m not judging you,” Jonny says putting his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and guiding him to the couch. “I understand what you’re going through. I was close to being evicted once and I just want to do anything I can to help. It’s not pity, just a friend helping a friend.”

“We aren’t friends,” Patrick mutters. 

Jonny ignores him. “You can’t pay rent or mortgage because there is none. This was my great grandma’s house and it’s been paid off for a while now. I moved here when I was about your age after she passed. But you can help chip in for groceries and other things. We can work out a budget for you so you’re living comfortably here and can save a little while you look for a new place.”

Patrick can’t really argue with that. That does explain how Jonny can afford a house so close to the city. What Jonny’s offering is exactly what Patrick needs, so he puts his pride aside and nods. “Alright, I guess that makes sense.”

Jonny sighs in relief and grins at him. “Great! I usually cook but I’m kinda beat today so what are you in the mood for? Thai? Mexican? Italian?”

“I’m good with whatever,” Patrick says, feeling less tense as Jonny keeps smiling at him. 

“Alright, I’ll go grab some menus and you can look them over,” Jonny says before heading to the kitchen.

When he comes back, Patrick tilts his head at him and furrows his eyebrows. “How did you know I got evicted?”

Jonny hands over the menus and sits back down. “People usually start looking for a new place a while before their lease is up if they’re thinking of not renewing it. And there’s the fact that you didn’t renew it, you didn’t say why you didn’t want to so I put the pieces together.”

“There are a million explanations for that,” Patrick scoffs.

“But only one logical and likely one,” Jonny says, shrugging. “I could’ve been very far off, but I don’t know. I feel like I can read you easily.”

Patrick looks away and sorts through the menus. He trains his eyes on the list of entrees flashing through his hands instead of paying attention to the way his nerves stand on end when his knees accidentally bump into Jonny’s.

A few hours later, when they’re full of Thai food and lounging out on the couch, Jonny nudges Patrick with his shoulder.

“Should we discuss expectations? Like a list of rules or chores?” Jonny asks.

Patrick nods. “I can do whatever you need me to.”

“Alright well, let’s say you clean up after yourself? If you cook for yourself, you clean it up. If we’re cooking for the both of us we can take turns? You can do your own laundry and clean the bathroom you’ll be using?”

“Sounds good,” Patrick shrugs.

“Also, maybe we should discuss boundaries,” Jonny says quietly as he pointedly looks down at Patrick’s ankle that’s hooked around Jonny’s.

Patrick jolts away from him in embarrassment. “Sorry, I didn’t realize. I-”

“It’s fine,” Jonny assures him. “Just for the future, let’s keep this PG. No, make that G. Things would be tricky if we added sex into the equation.”

“Who said I wanted to?” Patrick asks, flustered at the notion.

“No one, but I’m making sure we’re on the same page.”

“Sure, fine. No sex,” Patrick confirms.

“And we probably won’t see much of each other during the day since you’ll be in and out a lot because of your classes and job and I’ll be at the gym, so if you ever need anything or have any questions feel free to text or call whenever.”

“Anything else?” Patrick asks.

“I guess the only other thing is if we have people over we give the other a heads up. Like if I’m planning on bringing a date over I’d let you know in advance so you could maybe make yourself scarce? I’d do the same for you, of course,” Jonny suggests.

Patrick swallows in an effort to calm the bile that churns in his stomach at the thought of Jonny dating. It’s not like he still has feelings for the guy, that’d be sad, but the thought of him casually dating or having sex with other guys is seemingly unfathomable. He’s never seen Jonny interact with guys who aren’t his coworkers and he doesn’t want to start now.

“Got it. No problem,” Patrick says. He fakes a yawn and stands. “I think I’m gonna head to bed, I have an early class tomorrow.”

Patrick thinks he sees Jonny look disappointed before smiling back up at him. “Sure, let me know if you need anything. Oh and I can come with you if you need help picking up the rest of your stuff from your friend’s place. We can take my truck so we don’t have to make two trips.”

Patrick nods in agreement. “Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks.”

“‘Course.”

Patrick turns to head towards the stairs when he stops and looks back over at Jonny. “I know I’ve been kind of an ass since I got here, but thanks for letting me crash.”

Jonny winks at him. “That’s what friends are for.”

“We’re not friends!” Patrick yells playfully as he ascends the stairs.

“Not yet!” Jonny yells back.

**

Patrick’s first night at Jonny’s results in him having the best night of sleep he’s had in weeks. It’s a Saturday so he doesn’t have any classes, but he’s got a shift later at Antonio’s and an essay due Monday morning.

He yawns his way downstairs, sleepily following the smell of coffee.

“Morning,” Patrick says to Jonny who’s fiddling with the Keurig, dressed in basketball shorts and no shirt.

“Oh!” Jonny says, surprised to see Patrick. “Morning. Do you want a cup?”

“Sure,” Patrick says taking a seat on a stool by the counter. Jonny turns back to the machine and plops in another K-cup. Patrick can’t help but stare at Jonny’s ass again. His shorts are riding low and Patrick itches to press his hand or, fuck, his face into the curve above his ass.

“So what are your plans for the day?” Jonny asks, placing a fresh cup of coffee in front of Patrick, bringing him out of his non-G rated thoughts.

“What are you? My dad?” Patrick asks, trying to subtly check out Jonny’s chest. He’s seen plenty of it in person and on video, but it doesn’t make him any less hot. There’s something about the way his pecs flex and how his nipples look when they’re hard and-

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Jonny says, snickering into his mug.

They had a scene once where Patrick had to play Jonny’s step-son and repeatedly call him daddy, even though it wasn’t logically possible considering they’re only really seven years apart in age. It’s one of most viewed scenes of them, and he’s yet to make it through the entire video without cumming.

Patrick rolls his eyes and shifts in his seat as his dick starts to chub up. “I have homework and a shift at Antonio’s later. Are you free today to help me pick up my stuff from Vinnie’s?

Jonny nods. “I have to check in on the gym for a few hours but I’m free for the rest of the day.”

“Cool, so we can go maybe around 2?”

“Works for me,” Jonny says, chugging the last of his coffee and placing the cup in the sink. He stretches an arm over his head and then does the same with the other, muscles shifting around in a mesmerizing pattern. “I’m gonna grab something to eat on my way to the gym, but feel free to make yourself breakfast. You can use anything in the house, don’t have to ask.”

“Thanks,” Patrick says, pinching his thigh in an effort to keep himself from shoving Jonny against the wall and sticking his hands down his pants as he walks by and out of the kitchen. 

“You had your chance,” he whispers to his dick.

**

_**Jonny** _

Jonny stacks two of Patrick’s boxes on top of each other and carries them out of Vinnie’s apartment to his truck. He leaves Patrick to sweep the apartment for anything he might have missed. When he comes back up, he’s met with Ryan walking out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

“Jonny? What are you doing here?” Ryan asks.

“How do you know each other?” Patrick questions, narrowing his eyes.

“I train him at the gym,” Jonny answers Patrick before turning to answer Ryan. “I came to help Patrick move his stuff to my place. He’s staying with me for a bit.”

“You’re the porn star Patrick told us about?” Ryan asks, running a hand through his terrible case of bed hair.

“Ex-porn star,” Jonny awkwardly corrects him. 

“I think I have everything,” Patrick says.

“We’ll let you know if we find anything of yours,” Vinnie says, trailing behind Patrick.

“Thanks, bud,” Patrick says, turning around to hug him and then walking over to hug Ryan.  
Jonny tries to swallow the jealousy bubbling inside him even though he knows there’s nothing between Patrick and either of these guys.

“Why are you leaving in the first place?” Ryan asks after they pull apart. “I thought things were good here.”

Patrick laughs and looks between Vinnie and Ryan. “Let me see,” he says pretending to think. “Well between the both of you avoiding your feelings for each other by bringing over random guys and girls and making me be a mediator for all of your fights, I’d say things weren’t that good.”

“Patrick!” Vinnie scolds him, his eyes flashing with betrayal.

Ryan’s face turns red as he stares down at his feet.

“Would you look at the time? Gotta go,” Patrick says, lifting a duffle bag over his shoulder and stalking across the room. He grabs Jonny’s hand as he passes him and tugs him to the door and out.

Jonny laughs at his antics, overwhelmed with fondness. “That was not cool, Pat.”

Patrick glances at Jonny over his shoulder. “Whatever, they needed a nudge.”

“That was more like a catapult.” He tries to relish in the fact that they’re still holding hands while he can.

“I’m not perfect,” Patrick says unapologetically. Jonny disagrees because this man with a firm grasp on his hand whose dragging him to his truck with a round tight ass and lips to die for is anything but imperfect.

“No, if you were perfect, you wouldn’t be wearing that godawful shirt,” Jonny jokes, referring to the graphic t-shirt Patrick’s wearing with random holes and that references some obscure band.

Patrick stops as they reach Jonny’s truck and scoffs. “I’ll have you know, this is a vintage tee. I paid a lot of money for it.”

“Fucking millennials,” Jonny mutters.

Patrick shoves Jonny with his free hand, laughing. “You’re a fucking millennial too, asshole.”

Jonny shrugs and then they’re met with an awkward silence. Patrick realizes they’re still holding hands and yanks his out Jonny’s hold. “Sorry,” he mutters. 

“‘S okay,” Jonny replies, unlocking the car and hopping in. “So, uh, do your friends know about you doing porn?”

Patrick’s shoulders tense up. “Yeah, I had to explain to them what happened since I was crashing with them and it felt wrong to lie. They don’t know about me being a fluffer though, I just told them I was offered to do a few scenes and they let me go after they didn’t need me.”

Jonny tries not to wince. Patrick’s assured him over and over that it’s not his fault he’s in this situation and that he shouldn’t feel guilty, but he can’t help it.

“You guys seem close. How long have you known each other?” Jonny asks out of curiosity.

“I’ve known Vinnie for a few years now, we had a bunch of classes together Freshmen year and him and Ryan have been best friends since they were kids so he’s always kinda just been around,” Patrick answers.

Patrick asks Jonny about his friends, particularly Sharpy and how they became so close that he passed the gym on to him. It’s easy to talk to Patrick. He always has a funny remark and the look of genuine curiosity on his face keeps Jonny blabbing away about his life. 

Hours after they get home, Jonny can still feel the phantom touch of Patrick’s palm against his.

**

_**Patrick** _

Patrick’s been living with Jonny for a few weeks now and they’ve developed a comfortable routine. Most of his classes are in the mornings so he goes to the gym and does his homework in the afternoon and works at Antonio’s at night. Jonny’s basically at the gym during the day and comes home a few hours before Patrick heads out to work. 

Patrick secretly relishes those few hours that they’re home at the same time. He’s growing to love watching Jonny talk about his life. Since he’s moved in, Patrick’s learned all there is to know about Jonny’s family and friends and it’s probably the same the other way around. It’s easy for Patrick to open up to Jonny, especially when he looks so interested and devoted to what Patrick’s spouting. 

Patrick’s on the phone with his mom as he cooks dinner for Jonny and him.

“Yeah, it’s a really nice house, mom.”

“I still don’t understand how you can afford it. Are you sure he’s not, you know, expecting something more in return?” his mom asks.

“Mom,” Patrick groans. He didn’t want to worry his mom so he didn’t tell her he was evicted and fuged some truth. He told her he moved in with a friend of a friend, Jonny, who was a lot older than him and came into possession of the house his great grandmother owned.

“Well, I just don’t understand why this man wants a roommate let alone someone seven years younger than him,” his mom says.

“He wasn’t specifically looking for someone younger, mom, jeez. He owns a gym so he’s not home a lot, he just wanted someone to look after the house for him,” Patrick explains.

“You’re never around either, honey.”

Why was his mother so curious? “Yeah, well he doesn’t mind. Don’t think too hard about it, it is what it is.”

‘“Alright, how are classes going?”

Patrick stirs the chili as he hears the front door open. Jonny strolls into the kitchen as he finishes answering his mom.

“Hey,” Jonny mumbles, licking his lips as he eyes the chili. He walks over and goes to stick his finger in the pot for a taste.

“Fuck off,” Patrick says, laughing and swatting Jonny’s hand away while cradling his phone between his ear and shoulder.

“Patrick!” his mother scolds him.

“Sorry, mom. Jonny’s just being a pest,” Patrick explains, shoving at Jonny’s chest.

“Oh, he’s there? Put him on!”

“No, no way,” Patrick says. “You are not talking to him.”

Jonny stops his efforts to get a taste of the food and smiles widely at Patrick, a glint of amusement in his eyes. “I’d love to talk to your mother, Patrick.”

Patrick groans inwardly and hands the phone over before his mom can start her lecture.

“Hello, this is Jonny.”

“Hello, this is Jonny,” Patrick mocks him. “So fucking polite.”

Jonny puts the phone on speaker and sets it down on the counter before sliding into the stool across from Patrick.

“Oh hi, Jonny! I’m Donna, how are you?”

“Good, thank you. How are you?”

“I’m great. Thank you for asking Patrick to live with you. It’s such a relief that he doesn’t have to worry about paying rent finally,” she says.

Patrick’s eyes widen and he waves his arms around in a poor effort to tell Jonny not to expand on their situation. Jonny watches in confusion before saying, “Ah, well he’s a good friend, so it was the least I could do.”

“I thought you didn’t know each other before he moved in,” his mom says. Fuck, why does she have to remember everything.

“Right. I mean, you know, he’s a good friend to my friends. They had nothing but good things to say about him and I’m glad I listened,” Jonny says, smiling up at Patrick.

Patrick rolls his eyes and smiles back.

“So he’s living there for free, right?” his mom asks. Patrick nods his head to Jonny.

“Yup, absolutely free.”

“You don’t, um, expect other things from him do you?”

Patrick jumps into action and bolts around the counter for his phone. “Okay, mom, that’s enough. I gotta go finish making dinner. I love you, bye,” he says quickly, hanging up before she has a chance to reply.

Jonny’s bent over in a fit of giggles as Patrick stomps back to the pot. “It’s not that funny,” he mutters.

“What did you tell her about me? Why would she think that I’m some weird pervert?”

“Because I told her your age. She’s skeptical of the whole thing,” Patrick explains.

“Well, yeah. I would be too if my son was living with a guy seven years older than him in a rent free house just outside of Chicago,” Jonny says, laughing. “Why did you tell her the truth about the rent? It sounds sketchy. Why tell her it’s rent free and not low rent?”

“Because that would invite a million more questions. How much is the rent? Why is it so low? Are you sure you can cover it? Do you need help? Blah blah blah, until it ultimately leads back to the same topic of discussion,” Patrick answers.

“Which is?”

“Why don’t you just move back home? You can transfer to a local college and go to med school over here. It’d be so much easier for everyone if you did,” Patrick says, channeling his mom’s voice.

“Ah,” Jonny says in understanding. “I’ve heard that before.”

“Your parents asked you to move back?” Patrick knows a lot about Jonny’s family by now but he’s never mentioned his parents pressuring him to move back home to Winnipeg.

“Yeah, every time I visit they manage to slide some remark about how we’d be able to see each other more if I lived closer,” Jonny answers.

Patrick nods in understanding. “I was hoping they’d stop after I got older.”

“Nope, I don’t think it ever does,” Jonny says, reaching over the counter and finally sticking his finger in the pot.

“Damn it,” Patrick mutters, slapping Jonny’s retrieving hand with the spatula.

Jonny moans as he licks his finger, making a show of swirling his tongue around the length of it before licking at his hand where Patrick smacked him with the spatula. Patrick can feel himself turn red and his jeans tighten.

“I get it,” Patrick says, turning off the gas. “You were a porn star.”

Jonny stops licking and smirks. “And don’t you forget it,” he says, walking over and gathering plates and utensils.

“That’s kind of impossible,” Patrick mumbles to himself.

**

_**Jonny** _

Living with Patrick is harder than Jonny thought it would be. He didn’t really take into account that he’d be seeing Patrick half naked most days. He also didn’t realize how touchy feely Patrick is. Jonny’s strong willed, but with becoming a gym owner and everything that comes with it, he hasn’t had a chance to get laid in a while.

Jonny’s in his home office one morning when Patrick walks by in just his boxer briefs. He walks back and hovers near the door. Jonny’s set to ignore him but he can see the bulge of Patrick’s dick from the corner of his eyes and in a moment of weakness looks up.

“What’re you up to?” Patrick asks casually as he leans against the door frame.

“Catching up on work. Shouldn’t you be heading to class soon?”

“Professor emailed saying it’s cancelled,” Patrick replies, shrugging.

“So you’re just going to lounge around all day?”

Patrick slightly lowers the waistband of his underwear and scratches his exposed hip. “I have to study for the MCAT, but I might head to the gym soon.”

Jonny tears his gaze away from Patrick’s pale skin and swallows. “Okay, I’ll probably see you there then.”

Patrick nods and walks away, smirking.

Jonny allows himself to stare at his retrieving back. He really needs to get out of the house and have some hot meaningless sex.

The next morning, Patrick wanders into the kitchen wearing only loose fitting sweatpants and judging by the fact that Jonny can see a clear imprint of his dick, no underwear underneath. 

“Hey, man,” Patrick grumbles as he passes behind Jonny to get to the coffee machine. His hand brushes Jonny’s back and lands on his shoulder, squeezing it before retreating.

Jonny doesn’t respond, unsure of how his voice will sound. 

“I brought some leftover pasta from work last night, we could have it for dinner tonight?” Patrick suggests.

Jonny nods in agreement, downs the last of his coffee, and heads out of the kitchen before he does something he might regret. 

Later that night when Jonny’s reheating the leftover Antonio’s pasta, Patrick walks in to check on him.

“Can I try some?” Patrick asks, shouldering in close to Jonny.

“You never had any?”

“I have, but I just wanna try. Sometimes it needs more salt,” Patrick answers, grabbing a spoon and tasting it. “Yup, needs more salt.”

Jonny watches as Patrick retrieves the salt from the spice cabinet and pushes his chest to Jonny’s back in an effort to reach around him to season the pasta. 

“You could have just asked me to move,” Jonny points out.

Patrick chuckles in his ear and whispers, “Where’s the fun in that?” He leaves as quick as he came.

Jonny tries to focus his attention back to the food and ignores the tightening of his jeans. These days it feels like he’s been popping boners faster than when he did as a teeanger.

The only way to get over his attraction to Patrick is to get laid. He checks his messages on Grindr later that night and lines up a date for Friday. Hopefully this will be just what he needs to satisfy his dick.

**

_**Patrick** _

Patrick wakes up from an afternoon nap and scrolls through his phone until he hears Jonny shuffling around downstairs. When he first moved in he didn’t realize how hard it would be to live with Jonny and not be able to touch him. As much as he would like to ignore or avoid Jonny, he admits to himself that he can’t. Sex with Jonny was so hot and he’ll do anything to have it again, that includes seducing him. 

Patrick hops out of bed and switches his underwear from boxers to his favorite pair of tight black boxer briefs and heads downstairs, shirtless.

“Hey,” he mumbles, trying to sound nonchalant.

Jonny glances up from where he’s watching TV on the couch and does a double take. “Do you ever wear clothes?”

Patrick plops down next to him and shrugs. He takes in Jonny’s bare chest and lose sweatpants. “Do you?”

Jonny glances down at his own attire and blushes. “I’m not used to living with someone. I forget.”

Patrick grins. “Hey, I’m not complaining. Feel free to lose the sweats too if you want.”

“Patrick,” Jonny groans. Fuck, his name has never sounded so hot coming out of someone’s mouth.

“Yes?” he replies, innocently.

“Knock it off,” Jonny says. “We agreed when you moved in, no sex.”

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t realize we were having sex.”

“You know what I mean,” Jonny grumbles.

“You said to keep it PG. I am,” Patrick says, crossing his arms.

“I said to keep it G. Shamelessly flirting with me and walking around the house practically naked is not keeping it G,” Jonny says, sounding irritated.

“Whatever,” Patrick mumbles, getting up and heading to the kitchen. The last thing he needs is to be lectured by Jonny, especially when being told what to do kind of turns him on. Jonny wants him to respect his boundaries, then fine, he will. 

Jonny follows him and fills a glass of water as Patrick rummages around in the fridge. “I don’t mean to be harsh,” he says.

Patrick shrugs as a response.

“It’s just, I don’t want things to get complicated, you know? Especially with our history.”

“You’re the one making things complicated. It’s just harmless flirting, it doesn’t mean I want to have sex with you,” Patrick lies as he settles for ice cream and pulls out a carton of chocolate chip mint.

“That’s not- I didn’t-” Jonny flusters. “I didn’t think that.”

“Then get that stick out of your ass and relax,” Patrick orders.

Jonny huffs out a laugh and turns around to put his glass in the sink. “Yeah, well, hopefully my date tomorrow night can help with that.”

Patrick freezes, spoon halfway to his mouth. “What?”

Jonny turns back around to face him. “I have a date tomorrow night. And, um, is there a way you can...y’know make yourself sparse?”

Patrick shakes his head and shovels the spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, ignoring an oncoming brain freeze. “No can do,” he lies again. “I have a test to study for.”

“Tomorrow’s Friday. You’ll have all weekend to study,” Jonny points out with his hands on his hips.

Patrick quickly realizes how stupidly obvious he’s being and starts laughing. “I’m just kidding,” he says. “Calm down, I’ll just stay over at Vinnie’s tomorrow.”

Jonny’s shoulders relax and he drops his hands from his hips. “Oh, okay, good. Thanks.”

“No worries,” Patrick says, trying to sound indifferent as he drops the spoon into the sink and puts the carton back in the freezer.

“If you ever, um, want to bring a guy over and need me to clear out, just give me a heads up and I’ll do the same,” Jonny says.

Patrick puts on a fake smile. “Sure, sounds good.”

Jonny nods and leans over to give Patrick’s shoulder a squeeze before leaving the kitchen. Patrick stares after him and sighs. He doesn’t know why he feels so restless when Jonny’s around. He’d be fine if it was just a physical thing, he could just go out and blow off steam with someone else, but the more time he spends with Jonny, the more he starts to actually like him.

**

Patrick deliberately lingers at the house the next day while Jonny’s on his date. When he left, dressed in fitted jeans and a button up, it took everything in Patrick not to just shove him against the couch and recreate one of their porn scenes.

**Jonny** : heading back, did you leave?

Patrick ignores the text and shoves his phone into the couch cushions. He flips on the TV to HGTV and settles in.

When he hears the tell tale signs of a car pulling into the driveway and then keys fitting into the front door’s lock, he drops his head against his shoulder and closes his eyes, pretending to sleep.

“Shit,” he hears Jonny say as he walks in, probably hearing the TV on and seeing Patrick sleeping on the couch. “Sorry, that’s my roommate. He was supposed to clear out for a bit.”

“You were that confident?” Jonny’s date says, laughing.

“No, of course not! I just…” he trails off. “Oh, ha ha. You got me.”

No one says anything for a few minutes. Patrick slowly opens one eye to see Jonny basically tongue wrestling with his date. He sits up, rubbing his eyes and coughing to get their attention. They pull apart and turn to look at him.

“Oh, sorry man. Is it that late already? I must’ve dozed off and lost track of time,” Patrick says.

Jonny glares at him and Patrick braces himself for a lecture or at the very least, a stern warning when Jonny’s date wraps his arms around him from behind and starts sucking kisses onto his neck. Jonny sighs in ecstasy and closes his eyes.

Patrick’s stomach drops as Jonny tilts his head to give the guy more access to his neck. It feels like someone sucker punched him. He knew Jonny was out on a date, he knew Jonny was planning on bringing him back here for sex, but actually seeing it was something entirely different. 

“I’ll just go over to Vinnie’s now,” Patrick says rather loudly.

“Yeah, you do that,” Jonny says distractedly.

Patrick can’t help but be selfish in this situation. “Shit, I just texted Vinnie and it looks like he’s got someone over too. Guess, I’ll just stick around here.”

“Whatever,” Jonny mumbles as he turns in his date’s arms and starts kissing him.

Drastic times call for drastic measures. 

“So, uh, does he know you’re a porn star or?” Patrick asks nodding his head at Jonny’s date who happens to pull away and put space between them.

“What?” the guy says. “You do porn?”

“No, no,” Jonny says, trying to calm him. “I mean I used to, but I quit. I haven’t-”

“This is too much,” his date says, backing away while looking back and forth at Patrick and Jonny. “Are you like his sugar daddy or something?”

Patrick smirks as he walks over to Jonny. “Yes,” he says, wrapping his arm around Jonny’s waist. “He treats me really good, right Jonny?”

Jonny who was frozen in shock before, snaps out of it and tries to shove Patrick away. “Nate, don’t listen to him. He’s just being an annoying shit. I used to do porn, but I don’t anymore. I really do own a gym, I swear!”

Nate continues to back away with his hands up as a sign of surrender. “No way, man,” he says. “Who knows what kind of STDs you might have.”

Patrick growls and chases Nate out of the house while yelling, “He has none, you asshole! They get tested routinely, you ignorant fucking piece of shit!”

He continues to yell obscenities at the guy when Jonny follows him outside and drags him back into the house. “Shut up, or the neighbors will call the cops.”

As soon as they’re back inside, Jonny shoves Patrick up against the door. “You’ve got some fucking balls, kid.”

Patrick glares up at him. “I’m not a kid,” he growls.

“Well you behave like one, like a selfish little brat,” Jonny says through gritted teeth. If it were anyone else, Patrick would be scared, but it’s Jonny, the guy couldn’t hurt a fly and seeing him look so angry turns Patrick on more than anything. 

“Oh yeah?” He asks, pushing his chest into Jonny’s. “Maybe you should teach me a lesson.”

“Patrick,” Jonny growls, hands coming down to grasp Patrick’s hips.

“Yes?” Patrick asks, trying to grind his hips into Jonny’s.

“We talked about this,” Jonny says, distractingly.

“Boundaries, yeah, I remember.” Jonny shoves Patrick harder into the door and focuses his eyes on his lips. Patrick licks them experimentally and whimpers.

Jonny groans and crushes his lips roughly against Patrick’s. One of his hands stay on Patrick’s waist while the other travels up to his neck and lightly grips it.

Patrick moans and opens his mouth up for Jonny’s tongue. The kiss is rough and hard, not a single gentle thing about it and Patrick savors every moment of it. He squeezes Jonny’s bicep and reaches in between their bodies to get a hand on Jonny’s cock when he suddenly pulls away from him.

“Fuck,” Jonny groans.

Patrick pants and goes after him for more only for Jonny to push him away. “No. Enough!”

“Jonny, I-”

“This is fucked up,” Jonny says, dragging a hand through his hair as he stares at Patrick. “Beyond fucked up.”

“Relax, dude,” Patrick says. “I’m 21, not 16, for fucks sake.”

Jonny groans in frustration. “It’s not the age, it’s,” he gestures at Patrick and then his surroundings. “You live here. I’m basically your landlord, oh my god this is so fucked up.”

“Hey,” Patrick says, cautiously walking over to calm him. “It’s okay. I can move out if you want me to, I understand.”

While he does understand, he’d really rather not. Aside from the fact that Jonny’s sex on a stick, he’s enjoyed living with him. But if he had to, he could always move back with Vinnie and Ryan and deal with their shit.

“You weren’t sleeping, were you?” Jonny asks, after a few moments of silence.

Patrick doesn’t see any point in lying so he looks back at him sheepishly. “I was?”

“Your full of shit,” Jonny says, laughing. Patrick takes this as a good sign. “You tried to cockblock me.”

“I didn’t _try_ , I succeeded,” Patrick says, grinning triumphantly.

“You’re such an asshole,” Jonny mutters, shaking his head. He looks at Patrick with a much softer look than before, almost fondly.

“I didn’t like the idea of you hooking up with a stranger,” Patrick admits. 

Jonny sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t have had to if you stopped walking around the house like you do,” he says, gesturing at Patrick’s current outfit. He’s wearing sweatpants and a white tank.

“Oh please, Jonny. This is modest.”

Jonny rolls his eyes and Patrick can’t help but notice the tips of his mouth curl up into a smile.

“This has to stop,” Jonny says after some time. “I know we discussed boundaries already, but this time I really mean it. I’m like your pseudo-landlord, if anything happened it’d be like I was taking advantage of you.”

“It’s just sex,” Patrick blurts out even though at this point he knows it’s become a lot more than that. Or at least it has on his part.

“Nothing can happen between us,” Jonny repeats. “If you can’t accept that, then you’re going to have to find another place to live.”

Patrick groans in annoyance. He saunters over to Jonny and pulls him down with a hand on his neck. “Tell me something,” he whispers against Jonny’s lips. “Has anyone ever made you feel as good as I did when we fooled around? Anyone’s mouth feel as good as mine? Anyone’s cock make you moan?”

Jonny stares at him, dumbstruck. Patrick brushes his lips against Jonny’s and captures them in a kiss. Jonny instantly kisses back, wrapping an arm around Patrick’s waist, hauling him closer. When Patrick starts to dip his fingers under the waistband of Jonny’s jeans, he pulls away again.

Patrick huffs in irritation. He looks at Jonny, really looks at him and sees no sign of teasing or sarcasm. “Alright,” Patrick agrees, backing away. “Fine.”

Jonny squeezes his eyes shut for a few seconds and adjusts the erection in his pants. “Are we good?”

“Sure,” Patrick says, shrugging. He starts for the stairs, needing to take care of his own erection as soon as possible, and calls over his shoulder, “I’ll take that as a no.”

A few minutes later, when Patrick’s moaning and coming into his hand, he realizes Jonny didn’t stop them because he wasn’t attracted to Patrick. He didn’t outright reject Patrick, it was because of the circumstances they were in.

After he cleans himself up, he grabs his laptop off of the nightstand and really puts in an effort to look for a new place to live. The faster he moves out, the faster he can finally sit on Jonny’s cock.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jonny** _

Jonny finishes up watering his indoor plants before venturing outside to tend to his garden. As he slides the backdoor open, he sees Patrick off to the side of the pool, lounging shirtless on a chair with a pair of sunglasses on.

“Did you put sunscreen on?” Jonny asks, eyeing his pale skin.

“Yes, dad,” Patrick says without moving a muscle.

Jonny rolls his eyes and makes his way over to the tomatoes. He smiles to himself as he notices the lushious red color of them. He hasn’t had this good of a batch in years. He fills a basketful and goes over to Patrick to show him.

“Look how good they look,” Jonny says.

Patrick slides the sunglasses off his face and squints at the basket and then up at Jonny’s beaming smile. “You look proud.”

Jonny sits on the chair next to him. “I am.”

“Of how good you are at growing tomatoes?” Patrick clarifies.

“Yes,” Jonny replies.

Patrick smiles at him and shakes his head before sliding the glasses back in place and leaning back to face the sun. They sit in a comfortable silence, despite what happened the night before. If Patrick’s not going to mention it, neither is Jonny. They agreed they were on the same page so there isn’t really anything to talk about.

The thing is though, Jonny still hasn’t gotten laid - not by Patrick, and not by any random guy off of Grinder- so he still has a dick craving. He allows himself to peak a look at Patrick’s body, sweat glistening his abs and his nipples standing at attention as always.

“Like what you see?” Patrick asks without moving.

Jonny looks up at his eyes, he’s still wearing glasses and looking up. What a confident little shit.

“I’m not looking at you if that’s what you’re talking about,” Jonny replies.

“I can feel your eyes on me, Jonny. Don’t know why you try so hard to fight your attraction to me,” Patrick says. He trails a hand over his own chest, lightly rubbing over his left nipple.

Jonny doesn’t know what to say to that. They already discussed this ad nauseum at this point. There are boundaries and Patrick really loves crossing them. But his phone starts ringing and saves him from replying.

He pulls it out of his pocket and sees that it’s his mom calling and tucks it back in. When he looks up, Patrick’s watching him, glasses off and an eyebrow raised.

His phone pings with a text notification. Jonny slips it out of his pocket halfway to see it’s his Dad asking him to call them back. His phone rings again.

“Somebody’s needy,” Patrick says, smile faltering.

“It’s just my parents,” Jonny explains. Patrick’s shoulders relax at that and his smile picks up.

At this point Jonny can safely assume Patrick has feelings for him. How much of that is lust and how much is genuine? He doesn’t know, but he’s definitely in the same boat, has been for months.

“You’re not supposed to ignore family, Jonny,” Patrick says. “That’s fucked up.”

“We have a...complicated relationship. They know about the whole porn thing and it’s just uncomfortable talking to them knowing that they know I fucked dudes on camera for a living.”

Patrick shifts to his side to face Jonny. “Have they ever given you shit for it? Ever said they disapprove or pressured you to quit?

Jonny shakes his head. “No, they were confused and worried at first. They thought I had financial troubles but it’s just what I wanted to do at the time and I was good at it. They understood quickly that they couldn’t control what I chose to do, but even so, I just feel weird when I talk to them.”

“Even after you’ve quit?” Patrick asks.

“I haven’t really talked to them since I quit. Just a few quick hello calls that I quickly bow out of but nothing too long,” Jonny explains.

“That’s fucked up, dude. You’re parents just want to talk to you, it’s not like they’re judging you for your career choice. Do you know how lucky you are? And what, you’re just going to let your relationship with them deteriorate because it makes you uncomfortable?”

Jonny traces the outline of his phone through his pocket. “When you put it like that…”

“I think you should just get over the awkwardness,” Patrick suggests. “The first few conversations might be uncomfortable for you but after a while you’ll get used to it. And you quit porn so it’s not like they’re going to be bringing it up. Don’t take your parents for granted, man. A lot of people out there would give anything to have parents let alone ones that so cared for them.”

Jonny sighs and pulls his phone out. “Now you’re just making me feel like shit.”

Patrick shrugs and lays back down on the lounge chair as Jonny calls his mom.

“Jonathan?” his mom answers the call, surprised.

“Hi maman,” Jonny answers.

“How are you, dear?”

“I’m doing good. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to talk lately. Things have been busy at the gym,” Jonny explains, watching Patrick’s lips quirk.

“Oh, that’s alright, honey,” she says. “We understand.”

His mom puts him on speakerphone so his dad can listen and he talks to them for a while about the gym and what the transition has been like, all while keeping an eye on Patrick and the stupid facial expressions he has for every single thing Jonny says.

“Son, now I know you’ve been busy with everything, but why call now? What brought this on suddenly?” his dad asks.

“Oh, well. I have this, um, friend. He kind of made me realize that I should appreciate you both more. Not that I didn’t but I think I’ve been taking you for granted. It’s always been hard talking to you knowing what you know about what I did. But I’m trying to get past that. I don’t want to lose my relationship with you both,” Jonny explains.

“What’s this friend’s name?” his mom asks. “I’ll have to write him a thank you note.” Knowing his mother, Jonny wouldn’t be surprised if she actually did.

“His name is Patrick,” Jonny answers, as Patrick turns to face him with a grin.

“Tell us more about this Patrick,” his mom prys.

“He’s studying to be a doctor,” Jonny starts. “He can be feisty, but it’s more cute than intimidating since he’s short.”

Patrick slips his glasses off and glares at Jonny. _Feisty?_ Patrick mouths.

“Go on,” his dad pipes in.

“He’s kind, funny, smart,” Jonny says, rolling his eyes as Patrick preens at every description of him. “I don’t know what else to say, maman.”

“I can hear the fondness you have for him in your voice, Jonathan,” his mom says. “Is he _just_ a friend?”

“Maman,” Jonny groans, flustered as Patrick perks up even more proving that he can hear his parent’s through the phone. “Of course! He’s only 21.”

Patrick jolts up from his chair and comes over to straddle Jonny’s lap, hands pushing into Jonny’s hair.

“Oh, that’s younger than I expected,” his mom says. “But you know, honey. You can’t put an age on love.”

“Don’t limit yourself, son,” his dad chimes in.

Patrick grins and tilts Jonny’s face to the side so he can mouth along his neck. “Okay, sure. Listen, I have to go. I promise to come visit soon, or you guys can come down and see me?”

“Oh, yes!” his mom exclaims. “That’d be wonderful.”

“Just let us know when you’re free,” his dad says.

“I will. Bye,” Jonny hangs up before he can hear their response and shoves Patrick off his lap.

“How many times are we going to have this talk?” Jonny asks, adjusting his hardening cock.

“In my defense,” Patrick starts, “the end goal of that wasn’t to get to your dick?”

“No?” Jonny asks, lifting an eyebrow.

“Nope. It was to make you all embarrassed and flustered as you talked to them.”

“That’s all kinds of fucked up, Patrick,” Jonny says, standing. “And still a violation of-”

“Boundaries,” Patrick finishes for him. “I know, I know. If I have to hear that word one more time I will jump you.”

Jonny rolls his eyes and makes his way back to their house. He tries not to think about how he started referring to the house as theirs and not his.

**

_**Patrick** _

Patrick’s winding down his workout at the gym. He hits up the front desk to buy a smoothie and makes small talk with Duncs.

“Aren’t finals coming up soon? Don’t you have studying to do?” Seabs asks, jumping into their conversation after he gets back from helping a client.

Seabs is technically right, as April comes to an end, he does have finals to study for, but Patrick’s more concerned with his MCAT coming up in a few weeks. He’s already been working on his personal statement but with how much taking the MCAT costs, he better do well the first time around.

“Why? Sick of seeing my beautiful face around?” Patrick asks.

“Nah, more like sick of seeing Jonny pining from afar. He doesn’t get any work done when you’re in and then we fall behind for the day,” Seabs explains. 

Patrick grins at them. “That’s not my problem.”

“Patrick?” he hears from behind him. He turns to see Jonny walking towards them with a rather handsome and familiar looking guy in tow.

“So this is the illustrious Patrick?” the guy asks.

Jonny rolls his eyes. “Sharpy, this is Patrick. Patrick, this is Patrick Sharp. He used to own the gym.”

“Oh, right,” Patrick says, realizing that’s why he looks familiar. He’s heard the name from Jonny a few times before too. He holds his hand out for Sharp to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Sharp replies with a smirk, shaking Patrick’s hand. Patrick notices Jonny’s taut frame and lets his hand linger before pulling back. “Call me Sharpy.”

“Got some unfinished business?” Patrick asks, licking his lips and staring into Sharpy’s piercing blue eyes.

“Not really. My wife and I thought we’d have a barbecue this Saturday. It’s been a while since all of us and our significant others hung out. I came by to personally invite Jonny and dumb and dumber over here,” Sharpy says, nodding at Seabs and Duncs. 

“Fuck you,” Duncs grunts.

Sharpy laughs in response and turns to Patrick with a twinkle in his eye. “Why don’t you come along too. I’ve heard a lot about you from Jonny. It’d be great to get to know you more.”

“No!” Jonny blurts. “Uh, he’s got studying to do. Finals are coming up.”

Patrick glares at him with no heat. He’s reveling in how easy it is to make Jonny jealous. “I can answer for myself,” he says, turning his attention to Sharpy. “I’d love to come. Is there anything you’d like me to bring? I make a killer cheesecake.”

Sharpy grins and looks between Jonny’s frowning face and Patrick’s eager expression. “You don’t have to bring anything, but I won’t say no to cheesecake.”

“Great!” Patrick exclaims.

“Great!” Jonny imitates, rolling his eyes.

Sharpy laughs and says his goodbyes before leaving. Patrick follows after Jonny who makes his way to his office.

“Why don’t you want me to go?” he asks. “Do I embarrass you?”

“What?” Jonny asks, surprised. “Of course not. Sharpy’s the one who embararasses me. He’s a nuisance and he’s not going to leave you alone now.”

“Why not?” Patrick asks, curious.

“Because,” Jonny starts, putting his hands on his hip. “Because he knows how much you...mean to me.”

Patrick grins at his reply. “And how much do I mean to you, Jonny?” he asks, licking his lips.

Jonny plops down in his desk chair and points at the door. “Out.”

“But Jonny-”

“Get out!” Jonny hisses, trying to sound intimidating but ruining it by laughing at Patrick’s pouting. “Oh, and Patrick?”

Patrick stops halfway out of his office. “Yes?”

“He’s married. In case you didn’t hear him mention his wife earlier,” Jonny points out.

Patrick touches the tip of his tongue to his front teeth, smiling wide. “Aw, man. Bummer. He’s hot.”

Jonny’s jaw clenches as he stares at Patrick. It only relaxes once Patrick starts laughing at the ridiculous situation they’re in.

“You don’t get to be jealous,” Patrick says. “You don’t want me, remember?”

Jonny rolls his eyes and points to his door again. “Out.”

Patrick does as told, but not before shouting, “Wait until I tell Sharpy you were jealous of him!”

**

_**Jonny** _

“Jonny!” Abby exclaims, walking over to where him and Patrick just strolled through the gate in their backyard.

“Hey, Abby,” Jonny replies. “This is Patrick. Patrick, this is Sharpy’s wife, Abby.”

Jonny looks around the backyard as Abby hugs Patrick. Jonny’s met Abby and the kids along with Duncs and Seabs families at gatherings before, but it’s been a while since he’s seen them all in one place.

“We’re so happy to finally meet Jonny’s boyfriend. From what Sharpy says, he talks about you a lot and you two look so cute together!” Abby says, clapping her hands in excitement.

“Oh, we’re not together,” Jonny corrects her.

“You’re not?” she asks, looking at Jonny and then Patrick.

“Not for the lack of trying,” Patrick says, winking.

Abby laughs. “Well, even so, we’re happy to meet someone Jonny cares so much about. Sorry in advance of everyone, they can get a bit chaotic when they’re all together and the kids too.”

Patrick smiles at her and follows as she leads them through her backyard and towards everyone else who is gathered around the patio table.

After introductions, Jonny settles into a chair next to Seabs’ wife, Dayna, and Patrick.

“What’s it like owning the gym?” Duncs’ girlfriend, Alexandra, asks Jonny.

“It’s great! It was a little stressful at first, but things have settled down now,” he answers.

“Well, with these two around, I can only imagine how stressful it was,” Dayna says, motioning to her husband and Duncs.

“We’ve been extremely helpful actually,” Seabs says. “It’s Patrick who had him stressed.”

“Me?” Patrick asks, pretending to sound offended.

“Jonny just stares at him when he’s in the gym and when he’s not, it’s always ‘Patrick this’ and ‘Patrick that’,” Duncs chimes in.

Patrick smirks at Jonny. “Is that true?”

Jonny rolls his eyes and shoves Patrick’s face away with his hand. “Of course it’s not.”

“It’s not like Patrick’s any better,” Seabs comments. “When he comes in, he just stays on the machines that have a direct view into Jonny’s office.”

“Oh, and he’s always lifting his shirt to wipe at imaginary sweat,” Duncs says, laughing.

“It’s real sweat!” Patrick exclaims, straightening his back. “And you guys are the actual ridiculous ones if you notice things like this.”

Everyone laughs at them as Sharpy chimes in and backs up Duncs and Seabs’ earlier claims about Jonny always talking about Patrick.

Jonny groans and looks over at Patrick to refute Sharpy’s claims only to see Patrick already staring at him, eyes soft and lips turned up in a slow smile.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Jonny whispers to him.

“You like me,” Patrick states, feigning astonishment.

Jonny can’t help but smile back. “No, I don’t.”

Patrick grins at him and turns his attention back to everyone else.

“So how long have you been together?” Dayna asks, gesturing at the two of them.

“We’re not together,” Jonny responds at the same time as Patrick says, “A few months.”

Jonny turns and glares at Patrick. “We’re not together,” Jonny repeats. “But we technically met back in October.”

Dayna smiles knowingly and nods. “I see. Well, maybe you should give it a go? I’ve never seen a couple with more chemistry than you two.”

Patrick chuckles at that. “You don’t know the half of it,” he says, eyes twinkling at Jonny.

An hour later, Jonny goes to grab a beer for him and Patrick but when he comes back outside, he sees Patrick being chased around the yard by Sharpy’s two girls as the rest of the kids laugh and point.

Patrick lets himself get caught, causing all the kids to tackle him and pile on. When he eventually crawls out from under them, he walks over to Jonny and takes the beer from him.

“Fuck, I really needed this,” he says before sipping.

“You’re good with them,” Jonny comments.

“I have three younger sisters, I’ve had practice,” Patrick explains.

Duncs’ kid, Colton, rushes up to Patrick and tugs at his pants. “Patrick! Patrick! We’re going to play hide and seek. Come play with us!”

Patrick bends down to get to face level with Colton. “Sorry, bud. I can’t this round, but I got a great hiding place for you.”

Colton lights up at that. Patrick leans over and whispers the idea to him. Colton bolts back to the other kids after listening and waits until Maddy starts counting before rushing off.

Patrick stands up and looks over at Jonny with a raised eyebrow. “Do you want kids?”

Jonny nods. “Of course, but I have to meet the right guy first.”

“And if you don’t?” Patrick asks.

“Then maybe I’ll adopt a kid on my own,” Jonny answers with a shrug. “What about you? I’m assuming you want kids?”

“It’s definitely in my future, but I don’t think I can be a single dad anytime soon with med school coming and then actually being a doctor,” Patrick says. “It wouldn’t be fair for the kid if I was never around.”

Jonny nods in understanding. “You’d be a great dad,” he comments.

“You think so?” Patrick asks, looking vulnerable and shy for once.

“Yes,” Jonny says, reaching over and squeezing his shoulder.

“I forgot to ask,” Patrick starts. “Do they know about me?”

“What do you mean?” Jonny asks.

“Does everyone here know about how we really met? About my stint in porn?”

“Only Sharpy,” Jonny replies. “We’ve been friends for a while and I might have ranted to him about you. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” Patrick says.

“Are you sure?” Jonny asks. Judging by the way Patrick acted when they filmed together months ago, Jonny would have assumed he wouldn’t want a single person to know.

“Yeah.” Patrick shrugs. “He seems like a good person and if he’s not judging you then it’s no big deal.”

Jonny stares after him as he returns back to the table for dinner. He’s surprised Patrick’s okay with Sharpy knowing. Patrick’s also told Vinnie and Ryan so Jonny guesses he’s not as secretive of his short time in porn as he used to be, but telling a few people is a lot different then the whole world.

He follows Patrick to the patio and listens to the conversation. Everyone asks Patrick questions about himself throughout the night and a big part of Jonny warms at how easily Patrick gets along with his friends. It doesn’t mean anything in the end. They’re not dating, but it’s still nice to see.

“Have you taken your MCATs yet?” Alexandra asks. “I have a cousin who’s doing pre-med too. She’s always studying when I see her.”

Patricks. “Yeah, it’s brutal. My test is actually in a few weeks.”

“And then you apply to med schools?” Seabs asks.

“Yup, I should get my scores back in June and if they’re good, I start applying,” Patrick answers. Jonny knows he’ll do well. The kid is some sort genius. Patrick barely has to look at his notes to do well in his classes, and he’s been studying for the MCAT for months, there’s no way he’ll bomb it.

“Do you know what school you’d like to attend?” Dayna asks.

Patrick shrugs. “Not really. I’d like to stay in the area but I’m willing to attend any school that’ll accept me.”

“That’s going to be a lot of schools,” Jonny states proudly. “You’ll have your pick, Pat.”

“Shut up,” Patrick mumbles, bashfully.

“Have you found any promising apartments?” Sharpy asks Patrick. 

“I did actually,” Patrick responds. “There are a few that I’ve looked into, but there’s one in particular that’s still in this area and not too far from school. It’s shockingly affordable and doesn’t require a roommate.”

Jonny’s brows furrow as he turns to Patrick, confused. “You’ve been looking at places?”

Patrick looks back in equal confusion. “Yeah? It’s been a few months now, I think I’ve outstayed my welcome.”

“Well, if the apartment you’re looking into doesn’t work out, there are a few complexes around here that always have vacancy signs up front. You should check those out too,” Sharpy suggests.

“Yeah? Can you write down the names for me? I’ll look into them just in case.”

Jonny didn’t realize Patrick’s been apartment hunting all this time. He knows he offered Patrick a place to stay temporarily but he didn’t actually sit and think about what temporary meant. He’s been too caught up in all things Patrick recently to think about the fact that this wasn’t a forever thing.

Jonny sits through the rest of the dinner silently contemplating why Patrick wants to move out and what he did that’s driving him to leave.

**

_**Patrick** _

“It looks good,” Vinnie comments after looking around Patrick’s soon to be apartment. “Small, but good.”

“Well, it is a studio apartment,” Patrick says.

“I have the lease ready for you to sign whenever you want,” the landlord of the building says. “You can take it home and read through it.”

Patrick accepts the large envelope the landlord holds out to him. “Thanks, I will.”

After saying their goodbyes, they head down to Patrick’s car. He didn’t expect to find a place and move out so quick, but he’s happy the opportunity came up. At the Sharp’s barbeque, Sharpy cornered him and told him exactly why Jonny quit porn.

“He probably told you it’s because he’s old, but really he did it to save you from yourself,” Sharpy said.

“What does that even mean?” Patrick asked, confused.

“He thought people would eventually figure out who you are. He mentioned how worried you were about porn impacting your career, but you wouldn’t quit because you needed the money. So he made the decision for you,” Sharpy explained. “He cares about you, Patrick.”

“Why didn’t he just tell me that?” Patrick asked.

“Maybe he thought you’d be mad? I don’t know,” Sharpy replied. “You two have something special. I wouldn't let it slip away if I were you.”

Patrick heeded his advice and called up the landlord of the apartment he thought was the most promising. The faster he moved out, the faster he could be with Jonny.

“I thought things were going well with Jonny,” Vinnie says once they’re on the road.

“They are,” Patrick says.

“So then why move out? Is he making you?”

“Nah, I think it’s for the best,” Patrick says. “Besides, he thinks it’s immoral or something for us to be together if he’s my landlord.”

“Ah, so you’re moving out so you can get laid?” Vinnie asks, laughing.

“It’s not like that with Jonny,” Patrick admits. “It’s more than just getting laid.”

“Oh no,” Vinnie gasps. “You caught feelings?”

“Shut up, asshole.” Patrick reaches over smacks his shoulder. “You’re one to talk. How are things with Ryan?”

Vinnie’s laughter dies down and the smile on his face falters at the mention of his best friend. “After the shit you pulled when you came to pick up your stuff? The usual, I guess. We pretended you didn’t say anything and carried on.”

“So there’s still sexual tension there?”

Vinnie shrugs. “He’s been seeing someone for a few weeks now.”

“The same someone?” Patrick asks, surprised.

“The same someone,” Vinnie confirms.

Patrick looks over to see Vinnie forlornly staring out of the window. “But does he still do things that make it seem like he’s into you?”

“I wouldn’t really know,” Vinnie says. “He’s barely around these days. Always hanging out with _Meg_.”

Patrick sighs. “I’m sorry, buddy.”

Vinnie shrugs. “I just want things to be normal between us again, you know? Even if it means we’re just friends.”

“Talk to him?” Patrick suggests.

“I’m going to have to if he keeps avoiding me,” Vinnie says as they pull into his apartment complex.

“Thanks for coming with me to check the place out,” Patrick says. “Let me know how things go with Ryan.”

“No problem and I will.” Vinnie gets out of the car but pokes his head back in and says, “Good luck with Jonny.”

Patrick smiles as a reply. Once he reads through the leasing terms, signs it, and puts down a deposit, Jonny will no longer be his landlord and nothing will be in the way of them being together.

**

Patrick finds Jonny in his office when he gets back. “I’ve got some good news,” he says, dropping the envelope on his desk.

Jonny tears his eyes away from his laptop and blinks at Patrick before picking up the envelope and pulling the lease out. He glares at the papers and flips through to the back.

“I’m moving out,” Patrick explains. “The place I found isn’t too far from here. It’s a one bedroom apartment but it’s affordable.”

Jonny hands back the lease. “Are you going to sign it?”

“After I read through it,” Patrick says.

“You can take your time, you know that right? There’s no rush to move out,” Jonny reassures him.

“There is for me,” Patrick says, leaning over the desk and placing his hand over Jonny’s. “I want you.”

Jonny jerks his hand away and looks at him confused.

“I won’t be living here anymore, which means you won’t feel like you’re taking advantage of me,” Patrick explains.

“That’s not-,” Jonny starts before sighing. “We still can’t have sex.”

“Sex?” Patrick repeats. “That’s not what this is about.”

“What is this about then?” Jonny asks, eyes locking with Patrick’s.

“Go out with me,” Patrick suggests. “I want to date you.”

“I can’t,” Jonny replies with a frown.

“Why not? What’s stopping you?” Patrick asks, trying to keep himself from sounding like he’s panicking which he is. “Is it because you don’t want anything serious? Is it the age difference?”

“No, it’s not that. We just can’t be a thing, okay? I’ve been telling you for weeks to get that idea out of your mind. It’s not going to happen,” Jonny states before leaving the office.

Patrick trails after him for answers. “You like me!” he accuses. “I don’t get what the problem is.”

“Patrick,” Jonny says sounding dejected once they reach his room. “It’s not that easy.”

“Then talk to me. I think I deserve to know why you don’t want to give us a chance,” Patrick says, hands on his hips.

Jonny nods in understanding. “Fine. It’s because I don’t want you wrapped up in my old life, okay? I was a porn star, Patrick. And a popular one at that. My face is recognizable to a lot of people. What happens when you introduce me to your friends and someone knows who I am? What happens when your family googles my name and comes across my videos? It might not seem like something that could happen but you never know. Are you prepared to take that risk?”

Patrick glares at him in annoyance. “Do you really think I didn’t think about that? Do you think I just dive head first into a relationship without considering consequences?”

“So then why do you want me?” Jonny asks, throwing his hands into the air. “What if someone finds my more recent videos and figures out you’re the blurred out blond in them? Then what, huh?”

“Then I tell them the truth,” Patrick says, calmly. “I’m not ashamed of you or what we did, okay? I need you to understand that, Jonny. I’m not ashamed of you.”

Jonny gives him a sad smile before slowly sitting down on his bed. “We could never post anything about each other on social media. I have a decent following and they’d easily be able to figure out you were in those videos.”

“Then what was the point of asking me to move in when you don’t want me to be associated with you?” Patrick asks, confused. “If you’re trying to keep me away from the industry then why ask me to move in?”

“I missed you,” Jonny mumbles, staring at the floor. “I wanted to help you, but I didn’t really think you’d go through with it.”

“You didn’t even want me here?” Patrick asks, voice sounding small. He doesn’t give Jonny any time to respond, stomping away and down the hall to his own room. If Jonny really wanted to be with him he’d be fighting as much as Patrick is. It’s obvious his feelings for Patrick aren’t as strong as Patrick’s feelings for him. The best thing right now is for Patrick to move out and move on.

He grabs his empty suitcase from his closet and starts tossing his things in without any order. He’s muttering about Jonny’s selfishness when he knocks gently on the open door.

“What?” Patrick asks, emptying his underwear drawer into the suitcase.

“I’m sorry, okay? That’s not what I meant, of course I wanted you here. I _want_ you here, Patrick,” Jonny pleads.

“I’m sensing a ‘but’,” Patrick mumbles.

“But, I don’t want to be the reason your career falls apart in the future. I don’t want you to resent me,” Jonny explains. “I do like you, more than I should probably, but I can’t erase my past. You were so afraid of what would happen if someone found out back when we were shooting the scenes. We got into fights because of it. I didn’t understand back then but I get it now. I don’t want to jeopardize your future as a doctor.”

“That’s why you quit, right?” Patrick asks. “Sharpy told me you quit to protect me.”

“It was getting too risky. You needed the money too much to quit on your own,” Jonny explains.

“That was my decision to make,” Patrick hisses. “I didn’t need your protection just like I don’t need it now. I want you and you want me, I don’t care about the risks or consequences anymore.”

“You’re working so hard for your career, I won’t get in between that,” Jonny says, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Well, I’ve changed my mind on things. I don’t care if people find out. Like I said, I’m not ashamed of you or what we did. I’ll just have to work extra hard to prove myself. Hospitals won’t turn me down because of my short stint in porn or my ex-porn star boyfriend if I have impeccable grades and do great in rotations.

“Boyfriend?” Jonny asks, cracking a smile.

“I love you, you fucking idiot,” Patrick says, walking over to him and placing his arms around Jonny’s neck.

“Patrick,” Jonny says, softly. “You need to think about-”

Patrick tugs Jonny down and kisses him before he can finish. He licks at Jonny’s bottom lip, probing his mouth open to slip his tongue inside. Patrick moans as Jonny’s hands travel down Patrick’s back, settling on his butt where they squeeze and pull apart his cheeks.

Patrick pulls away long enough to tug his shirt off and unbuckle Jonny’s pants.

“Wait,” Jonny says, stepping back and putting space between them. “Are you sure? You’re prepared for what this means?”

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you I’m not ashamed of you or what we did. Do you want me to call my parents right now and tell them? Because I can-”

Jonny lunges and tackles him to the bed before capturing his lips in a hard bruising kiss. “I love you too,” he whispers into Patrick’s mouth before sliding his tongue against Patrick’s.

Patrick moans, slipping his hands between them to tug both his and Jonny’s pants off. Jonny rolls off him for a second to help free each other of clothes before rolling back and devouring in his mouth. One of his hands closes around Patrick’s leaking cock while the other caresses his face.

Patrick hisses at the contact. Not only has he not had sex with Jonny in months, he hasn’t had sex in general. “I want you to fuck me,” Patrick says once Jonny pulls away to suck his way down Patrick’s chest. “Skip the blow job or else I won’t make it.”

Jonny smiles up at him devilishly. “You know there’s no limit on orgasms right?”

“Fuck. Me. Now,” Patrick demands.

“Are you sure?” Jonny asks.

“It’s different now. We’re not on camera and we aren’t strangers anymore, Jonny,” Patrick answers. “So yes, I’m sure.”

Jonny licks a long strip up Patrick’s cock before gently sucking on the head. When Patrick groans, he kisses the tip and crawls back up. “As you wish,” he says before reaching over to the bedside table for a condom and lube.

“I don’t have any condoms,” Patrick says as Jonny rummages around and only finds lube.

Jonny smiles at him. “Been waiting for me?”

“I love you,” Patrick says, shyly. He surges and pecks Jonny’s lips.

Jonny grins like a madman at him, eyes glazed as they travel down Patrick’s naked body. “Be right back,” he says before rushing off to retrieve the supplies from his room.

Patrick makes himself comfortable on his bed and starts fingering himself to get things moving. Jonny groans when he walks back in and sees him spread out. He slaps Patrick’s hand away and bends down to replace Patrick’s fingers with his tongue. 

“Fuck,” Patrick mumbles as Jonny’s tongue licks at his hole and starts pushing inside of him, all warm and wet. “Jonny, goddammit.”

Jonny pulls away and grins up at Patrick. “One day I’m going to make you come just from my tongue alone.”

Patrick makes an incomprehensible noise and tugs Jonny closer to him. “I want you in me, baby,” he whispers into Jonny’s ear.

Jonny opens the bottle of lube and squeezes a fair amount onto his finger. He traces Patrick’s hole before slowly pushing in. “Fuck, so tight.” He works a second finger in and starts stretching Patrick out by scissoring them inside. “I can’t believe I finally get to do this.”

“I’m good, I’m good,” Patrick reassures him. “Get in me.”

Jonny does as told and slips his fingers out. He rips open the condom packet and slips it onto his hard, pink, leaking cock. After lubing up, he lets his cock catch on Patrick’s hole, eyes gazing into Patrick’s, looking for reassurance. 

Patrick has no patience and instead of encouraging Jonny, he grabs Jonny by the ass and tugs him forward so he sinks right into Patrick.

“You’re a fucking menace,” Jonny hisses. He’s bottomed out in Patrick and waits for Patrick to adjust before slowly rocking in and out of him. “So hot for me. So good, Pat.”

“Mmm,” Patrick moans. “Harder.”

Jonny nips at Patrick’s jaw and thrusts faster and deeper into Patrick. With one hand he grabs Patrick’s and threads their fingers together, with the other he rubs against Patrick’s nipple, pinching the bud. “I remember how sensitive you are here,” Jonny says, bending down to suck on it. 

Patrick whines and thrashes around. Jonny trails his free hand down and wraps it around Patrick’s cock. He starts jacking Patrick off while fucking him.

“I’m close,” Patrick mumbles against Jonny’s cheek. Jonny’s close too so he hammers even faster into Patrick, balls slapping against his ass. “Come in me, Jonny. Come.”

Jonny’s body convulses at Patrick’s demand. He comes just as Patrick releases himself in Jonny’s hand, hot come pulsing over his fist. 

“That was embarrassingly fast,” Patrick says, biting his lip. Jonny holds the condom in place as he slips his softening cock out of Patrick. He leans down and kisses Patrick before getting up to get something to clean themselves with.

When he comes back with a wet towel, Patrick’s grinning at him, eyes glazed.

“What?” Jonny asks as he starts cleaning them up. He gently rubs the towel against Patrick’s hole, making sure to wipe all of the lube away. 

“I’ve been dreaming of that for months,” Patrick admits.

“And? Did it live up to your fantasies?” Jonny asks, tossing the towel on the ground next to his side of the bed.

“Mhm.” Patrick worms his way into Jonny’s hold and lays his head on his chest. His phone buzzes and he reaches over to the nightstand to see a text from Vinnie. When he swipes it open, he sees it’s a picture of Vinnie and Ryan kissing. 

**Vinnie:** _apparently Meg never existed_

Patrick laughs and shows Jonny the picture. “Guess they finally got together.”

“Finally,” Jonny whispers, pulling Patrick back to him. 

Patrick kisses Jonny’s pec before looking up at him through his long lashes. “I know you think I’m probably going to regret being with you or that this isn’t going to end well.” Jonny tenses, convincing Patrick he assumed correctly. “We were drawn to each other, Jonny. From the moment I saw you walk into that room for your scene, I knew I needed you in my life. I think in some weird fucked up way we were supposed to find each other in the universe.”

“You think we would have found each other eventually if you didn’t take that job as a fluffer?” Jonny asks.

“Yeah, it was inevitable,” Patrick replies. Jonny relaxes at his words, tugging Patrick even closer and placing a kiss on his temple. “At least this way we have hot professional sex tapes of us that we can watch back.”

Jonny huffs out a laugh. “You’ll stay here, right?”

Patrick shakes his head. “I think it’s best if I move out. Take things slow and actually date, you know?”

Jonny raises an eyebrow. “Slow?” he asks, rubbing a finger against Patrick’s hole. “You call this slow?”

Patrick whimpers at the touch. “I waited eight months for you to fuck me. Slow starting tomorrow,” he says. “Woo me, Jonny.”

“Yes, Dr. Kane, whatever you say.”

**

_Epilogue (8 months later)_

**_Jonny_ **

Jonny’s finishing up a training session with a client when Seabs walks over.

“What’s up?” Jonny asks.

“I don’t know, man. Your boy came rushing in here demanding to see you. He’s looking all frantic,” Seabs explains.

Jonny’s heart beats with worry. “Where is he?”

“I told him to wait in your office until you were done,” Seabs replies.

Jonny doesn’t bother to respond, running over to his office instead. The moment he flings his office door open, Patrick pulls him in and pushes him against the wall where no one can see them.

“Patrick?” Jonny asks, confused. “What’s going on? Seabs said you were frantic and asking for me?”

Patrick wraps his arms around Jonny’s waist and squeezes tight. “I did it,” he whispers, softly.

“Did what?” Jonny asks.

“I got accepted,” Patrick answers. He pulls away slightly to pull out a paper from his back pocket. “Look,” he says, thrusting it into Jonny’s hands.

Once Jonny’s done scanning the letter, he pulls Patrick back into an embrace and drops kisses on every part of Patrick’s body he can see. “I’m so proud of you, Pat,” he says, kissing Patrick’s neck. “You got into U of C! Fucking Pritzker!”

Patrick pulls away from where he’s resting his head against Jonny’s chest to look up at him. “I did,” he says shyly.

“I knew you would, I fucking knew it. You’re so smart and charming and...fuck. I love you so much, I’m so goddamn proud to call you my boyfriend,” Jonny rambles.

“I love you too,” Patrick says, surging up to crush Jonny’s lips to his. “I couldn’t have done it without you! You’re the best supportive sugar daddy I’ve ever had!”

Jonny huffs. “You’ve only had one. And hey! I’m not a sugar daddy,” he grumbles.

“It sounds sexy if we pretend you are,” Patrick reminds Jonny. He loves telling people that that’s their relationship, it’s like a weird kink of his. 

Jonny rolls his eyes and looks down at Patrick. “Seriously, I’m so so proud of you.”

“This time next year, I’ll be in my first year of MED SCHOOL AT PRITZKER!” Patrick shouts in excitement. 

Jonny laughs at his enthusiasm but stops when he remembers something. “Wait, what about Duke? You said you’d decide when you heard back from both.”

Patrick blushes and ducks his head. “I lied,” he responds. “I just wanted to get into Pritzker but I knew you’d think I wanted to get in because it meant I’d stay here for you so I just pretended Duke was equally as important to me.”

Jonny frowns. “Are you sure it’s not because of me? Not to sound like a narcissist, but-”

“It’s not because of you,” Patrick interrupts. “Well not entirely. It’s a great med school and Chicago is where all of my friends are, it’s where my life is.”

“But if Duke is better for you, if you fit there better, than maybe you should consider-”

“It’s not,” Patrick interrupts again. “You know how much research I’ve done. Pritzker is where I want to be, trust me.”

Jonny puts his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, but I’m just saying. _If_ Duke accepted you and _if_ you wanted to go, I’d come with you.”

Patrick narrows his eyes and tilts his head. “You would?”

Jonny shrugs. “I’d follow you anywhere.”

Patrick swoons. “You’re such a smooth talker,” he sighs. “I scored such a babe.”

“I’m serious,” Jonny says, struggling to put on a serious face.

“I know you are, but we aren’t going anywhere,” Patrick assures him. “We’re staying in Illinois because I GOT ACCEPTED TO FUCKING PRITZKER!”

Jonny laughs. “How are we going to celebrate?” he asks, wagging his eyebrows.

Patrick leans up to kiss him again. “I have to call my parents and tell them, then maybe we can order in and you can fuck me until I can’t walk?”

Jonny shudders against Patrick and starts groping him in an effort to find his phone. “Start now, fuck where’s your phone, call them!”

Patrick laughs into Jonny’s shoulder. “You’re crazy.”

“Only about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
